


Drummer boy

by yuraxchan



Series: rockband!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fake Dating!AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Past Unrequited!SuYeol, Sexy Times, cursing, mention of past!krisyeol, mentions of blowjob, mentions of violence under the influence of alcohol, rock band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drummer boy Chanyeol needs to clean up his image and Jongin is the perfect candidate in Junmyeon's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Pushing back his sweaty bangs, Chanyeol came closer the edge of the stage and threw his drumsticks in the crowd, smirking at the fangirls and fanboys’ screams. The corner of his lip lifted up slightly as he winked at one of the girl at the front and she squealed loudly. Chuckling, Chanyeol then waved at his fans one last time and exited the stage.  
  
A staff member gave him a towel and he wiped the sweat of his face, neck and chest lazily, his shirt long forgotten somewhere behind the drums. Baekhyun smiled when he saw him entering their dressing room and threw him a water bottle while yelling a loud “C _atch it drummer boy!_ ”. Chanyeol caught it with a grunt and let himself fall on the couch next to his friend, grimacing and hissing as his sweaty skin stuck to the leather.  
  
“Which one will you pick tonight?” the vocalist—Baekhyun—snickered. “That blond girl who wants your babies perhaps?”  
  
“Shut it Byun!” Chanyeol groaned, taking a sip of water. “I don’t know yet, no one caught my eyes anyway.”  
  
At the drummer’s shrug, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, unimpressed. There was no way Chanyeol would go home alone tonight. The drummer was a man of habits after all, he would always bring someone home after a concert.  _Always._  
  
Baekhyun was planning to tell him just that when their manager, Junmyeon, came into the room, followed by another young man they haven’t seen before. Chanyeol arched his eyebrow at Junmyeon, throwing a curious glance towards the stranger.  
  
“Um, who’s that?” he voiced out, closing the cap of his water bottle.  
  
Junmyeon’s expression was closed off, serious even, and Chanyeol’s throat constricted. He didn’t like the calculating look their manager was giving him.  
  
“When you got arrested last month I warned you right?” Junmyeon said calmly. “I told you I wouldn’t let you fuck up your life and the band.”  
  
At the manager’s words, Baekhyun froze next to him. Dread settled in the pitch of Chanyeol’s stomach, and for the first time in his life he felt scared of his friend—and manager. Biting the inside of his cheek, he sent a worried look at Baekhyun.  
  
Last month, after a concert, he had gone to a party with the band and some friends and drank a little too much. Being in a bad mood because he hadn’t been satisfied by their performance that day, he had fought and knocked someone out and had been arrested for violence as a result. Junmyeon had come to bail him out in the following hour but his slip-up was now written in his record, which was dangerous not only for his life but for his carrier as well as his band.  
  
“That day, you promised me you would settle down.”  Junmyeon continued. “But you didn’t keep your promise, so you gave me no choice than to take the matter in my own hands.”  
  
Chanyeol licked his lip, his arms flexing defensively as he forced himself to stay calm. Junmyeon sent him a warning look and the drummer recoiled, immediately relaxing his stance. He wasn’t in the position to get angry at Junmyeon, he wasn’t  _that_  stupid. He knew he had fucked up and should have listened to his friend but he hadn’t and now wasn’t the time for regrets—it was way too late.  
  
“Are you going to kick me out of the band?” he asked flatly. “Is that it?”  
  
Baekhyun tensed at his side, patting his thigh. “No,” his friend cut in. “There’s no band without you, Chanyeol.”  
  
Junmyeon sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, the young man hiding behind him. It was a funny sight considering the guy was a least an inch taller than their manager but Chanyeol wasn’t really in the mood to laugh.  
  
“I’m not kicking you out of the band,” their manager mumbled, visibly annoyed. “You just need to lay low for a while.”  
  
“And…how?” Baekhyun inquired curiously, confused.  
  
Junmyeon gave them a small smile and turned towards the stranger, pushing him gently in front of him. “This is Jongin! He’ll help you!” he announced brightly.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes racked over the young man’s body, assessing him. He looked younger than them, and he was probably a few centimeters smaller than Chanyeol. ‘Jongin’ wore a white tee and washed out jeans, and his slumped shoulders made him look way smaller than he was. He didn’t particularly stand out, looking shyly at the ground and smiling nervously at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
  
The latter exchanged a look with his friend and Baekhyun only shrugged in response, looking as lost as the drummer felt. Junmyeon was still patting the young man’s shoulder, smiling expectantly.  
  
“So…who is he? And how could he help  _me_?” Chanyeol asked tiredly. He was hitching to take a long shower to get rid of the sweat and tiredness so he hoped their manager would shorten the conversation.  
  
“He’s your new boyfriend,” their manager offered. “Well, fake boyfriend but no one needs to know that. He’ll help you clean up your image and God knows you need it.”  
  
Chanyeol stared at Junmyeon, waiting for him to laugh it off and announce he was joking but the latter did none of that, still smiling pleasantly.  
  
“You’re joking right?” he deadpanned.  
  
The manager’s smile fell and he shook his head. “No,” he stated firmly. “Say hi to your life savior! You’ll thank me later you’ll see.”  
  
Tilting his head back against the couch, the drummer heaved out a long and suffering sigh.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turned out Jongin was a shy little thing who blushed like a school girl each time Chanyeol did more than glance at him. He had seen the younger’s eyes on his naked torso and tattoos though, and the drummer wondered if he found it repulsive or sexy—he would have to ask the guy just to be sure. If they had to pretend dating, Jongin needed to get a little less uptight around him. Junmyeon had left one hour ago and Jongin hadn’t moved an inch, still standing by the door and looking everywhere but at Chanyeol.  
  
Apparently he was a fan their manager had found in the crowd but looking at his appearance Chanyeol was certain he had been staying hidden in the far end of the room. There was no way he would be that clean if he had been in the middle of their sweating and screaming fans.  
  
Chanyeol hadn’t recognized him either and he had a pretty good visual memory so Jongin was definitely the type of fans who hid in a dark corner to avoid being noticed. Maybe he was ashamed to love Chanyeol’s band? Anyway, the drummer didn’t know much about him yet so he wasn’t going to read too much into it. From what he saw, they were polar opposite and he wondered if it had been Junmyeon’s plan all along to clean up Chanyeol’s problematic image—it probably was.  
  
The drummer signed a few CDs and posters for fans, joined by the rest of the band—Jongdae, the guitarist, and Kyungsoo, the keyboardist—all of them chatting and joking around in the meantime. At first, Jongdae and Kyungsoo had looked at Jongin curiously, expecting him to be Chanyeol’s conquest for the night until Chanyeol explained Junmyeon’s fabulous idea. Of course, they made fun of him—like true friends—but welcomed the younger with beaming smiles and cheers anyway.  
  
Jongin had shyly introduced himself but hadn’t said anything more, only nodding and replying when someone asked him something. In the end, the band had been too busy signing and chatting that they forgot all about him.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol saw Jongin flexed his legs and felt a little bad for him. The drummer wasn’t an asshole, he wasn’t going to take revenge or him or anything—it was his own fault after all. Sighing, he turned towards the younger and called him over, motioning for him to sit next to them on the couch.  
  
“Yes, sit with us,” Baekhyun encouraged him with a smile. “We don’t bite…Well, okay maybe Chanyeol does but…yeah, that’s another story.”  
  
The drummer threw him a glare and Baekhyun sent him a flying kiss, a knowing smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jongdae laughed loudly at the exchange and winked at a confused Jongin. “Don’t worry, he only does bite in certain circumstances,” he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. “But we’ll defend you!”  
  
Jongin smiled sheepishly and finally sat next to them, keeping a safe distance between his and Chanyeol’s body. The drummer went back to signing, but not before discretely pushing a water bottle in Jongin’s direction. The latter waited a minute before taking it though, gulping the liquid quickly afterwards.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they had finished and could finally take a shower. Baekhyun was the first one to stand up, yelling a loud “dibs!”, already taking off his shirt and pants while hurrying towards the bathroom. The others groaned and cursed at him in response.  
  
“He always showers first!” Jongdae whined loudly, curling up on the couch.  
  
Kyungsoo patted his ass with a smile, shaking his head at their childish antics.  
  
“Did Junmyeon give you our schedule?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly, turning his attention to Jongin.  
  
The latter sat up straighter and nodded. “Yes, he gave me your schedule for the next days. You have another concert tomorrow here, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol replied. “But before that, we have a party tonight and you’ll have to follow me.”  
  
“A part-y?” Jongin stuttered, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded sympathetically. “Chanyeol is a party animal, and now you have no choice than to follow him everywhere.”  
  
“Aren’t you all coming?” the younger tried, his eyes pleading.  
  
“It’s only you and me tonight,” Chanyeol smirked, winking. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have a good time.”  
  
Jongin visibly deflated at that, not reassured at all at the prospect of going to a party with _Chanyeol_  alone. No one could blame him though considering the drummer’s reckless attitude. He let out an audible whimper and Chanyeol hid a smile, amused.  
  
The drummer was the last one to shower, taking his sweet time to relax before he had to dress up again to go to the party. He was invited by the vocalist of another band they played with from time to time, also one of his numerous conquests.  _Ah, the perks of being in a rockband and being famous in the underground scene_.  
  
When he exited the bathroom, still dripping wet, Jongin’s eyes widened at the sight of his naked body, the younger quickly lowering his gaze to the floor. Smirking, Chanyeol took his time to choose his clothes, shamelessly parading himself in front of the poor guy. He wondered if Jongin would take a look now that he turned his back on him. Probably not, Jongin was too proper to do that.  
  
Once he was dressed—in black skinnies with chains and an equally black tank top which exposed most of his tattoos and arms muscles—he put eyeliner on and some gloss to perfect his look. Satisfied with his outer appearance, he pocketed his phone, wallet and keys and gestured for Jongin to follow him.  
  
“I would dress you up or put some make up on that gorgeous face of yours but,” he paused, eyeing Jongin up and down. “If Junmyeon chose you to clean up my image you’ll have to stay as you are.”  
  
Jongin frowned at the comment, wondering if Chanyeol was complimenting him or insulting him, but the drummer didn’t let him the time to think about it. He stopped in front of the door and hold his hand for Jongin to take, the younger watching him curiously.  
  
“Give me your hand,  _boyfriend_.” Chanyeol snickered.  
  
The younger hastily did, the drummer intertwining their fingers automatically and guiding him outside. Some fans were still waiting for him and Chanyeol smiled, waving at them and hiding Jongin behind him to get through the crowd while interacting with his fans.  _“Hi, yes, I love you too!”, “Thank you for coming tonight! Don’t forget to come watch us tomorrow too!”, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend, please be kind to him.”, “Don’t crowd us,  you’ll scare my baby.”_  
  
When they finally reached their destination, Jongin was squeezing Chanyeol’s hand tightly, his free hand gripping Chanyeol’s tank top.  
  
“Are you okay?” Chanyeol inquired softly, looking at him closely.  
  
“This is scary,” he mumbled, biting his lips. “How do you do it everyday?”  
  
“This is my job, and also my dream!” Chanyeol chuckled, pinching his cheek. “Come on, let’s go in.” he added, pulling him into the club.  
  
It wasn’t like Jongin had any choice in the matter so he followed him in the club, cringing at the loud music and wrinkling his nose at the thick cigarette smoke. Chanyeol stopped from time to time to talk to a few people, keeping Jongin by his side with an arm around his waist. They all looked strangely at his  _companion_  but didn’t try to know who he was, only giving their attention to the musician.  
  
Jongin appeared to be a little anxious in the middle of all the drunk and high people, staying close to Chanyeol and avoiding all the curious or lustful gazes directed at him. Chanyeol looked perfectly used to this though, laughing and waving at girls, high fiving some guys and even signing a few CDs on the spot.  
  
The drummer noticed that the younger hadn’t said a word since they came in and it wasn’t hard to see his uneasiness, his expression was carefully guarded and inscrutable. Excusing himself, he pulled Jongin towards the bar and ordered some alcoholic beverage, releasing the younger’s waist but still keeping him close.  
  
“Is alcohol okay?” Chanyeol asked him, bending down to yell-whisper into his ear.  
  
Jongin shook his head and grimaced in response. Pausing, Chanyeol arched his eyebrow, sending him a judging glare before shrugging and ordering a coke. Pleased, the younger smiled shyly as Chanyeol gave him his non-alcoholic drink, sipping on it carefully while they walked towards a VIP area. The vigil recognized Chanyeol immediately and let them in, closing the grille behind them.  
  
The area was in a secure corner of the club, with a table and leather couch where they sat side by side. Being the only ones in the room, they had more room to breathe and Jongin relaxed immediately. The downside was that everybody could see who was in the VIP room so there was nowhere to hide. Chanyeol was used to it so it wasn’t a problem for him but he guessed it was a bit intimidating for the younger.  
  
“So, I didn’t get the chance to ask but why are you doing this?” Chanyeol inquired softly, staying close to Jongin. “Money?”  
  
“No,” Jongin frowned, displeased at the question. “Junmyeon is my cousin.”  
  
Chanyeol choked on his drink and blinked stupidly. “Really? I never knew he had a cousin…”  
  
The younger nodded, shrugging off his comment.  
  
“Is it really okay tough? You don’t look too comfortable with me. You know we have to pretend we’re dating right?” Chanyeol pressed, concerned.  
  
Jongin played with his glass, lost in thoughts, before nodding once more. “I know.”  
  
Chanyeol only frowned, clearing his throat to change the subject. “Are you a fan then?”  
  
“Not really,” the younger answered. “I listen to your songs sometimes because of Jun, and I’ve been to some of your concerts but I’m not a fan  _fan_ , you know like the people outside the concert hall or the ones following you here in the club.”  
  
“I gathered that much,” Chanyeol smirked. “You don’t look the type who goes to rock concerts or wild parties.”  
  
Jongin stopped munching on his straw and looked up at him. “Like you, you mean?”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and sprawled himself on the couch, his arm lying behind Jongin’s head. He watched the younger carefully, his eyes wandering on his face, examining his features. Jongin was rather good-looking with pretty almond eyes, a beautiful golden skin and plump red lips. He could see the appeal now that he was really  _looking_  at him.  
  
“Come closer,” he suggested and the younger tensed at his words.  
  
Jongin slid closer but it wasn’t enough yet, the drummer drawing him even closer with an arm around his waist. Their thighs brushing, Chanyeol pressed his nose to Jongin’s hair, inhaling his scent, and he felt the younger shiver in his hold.  
  
“Is it okay?” he whispered quietly, kissing Jongin’s cheek.  
  
The latter shuddered, and they both heard some people squealing outside. Chanyeol smiled and nosed at Jongin’s cheek and jaw, pressing a small kiss to his neck.  
  
“I guess it’s working,” he mumbled. “We’ll have to pretend for a while though, because everyone knows I’m a player.”  
  
“Yeah?” the younger asked before thinking, biting his lip afterwards. “So you’re living the stereotypical life of a rock band? Sex, love and rock’n’roll?”  
  
The younger’s tone wasn’t particularly rude but his words were enough indication to convey his feelings and his view on Chanyeol’s lifestyle. Still, the drummer was surprised by his straightforward reply.  
  
“What, you never got drunk? Or high? Never had a one night stand?” he countered back defensively.  
  
“No,” Jongin snapped. “And I don’t plan to.”  
  
Chanyeol pulled away from him, frowning. “Really? Not even with me?” he joked before getting serious again when Jongin arched his eyebrow, apparently not amused. “Is that what Junmyeon put into that pretty little head of yours? That I live dangerously?” he snorted, rolling his eyes. He could clearly picture Junmyeon lecturing his baby cousin and warning him about Chanyeol’s behavior.   
  
Jongin threw him a dirty glare, sitting straighter. “Jun didn’t say anything about you, he just asked me for a favor and I said yes.”  
  
“Why?” Chanyeol gritted out, becoming annoyed at Jongin’s moralistic speech now.  
  
“Because I think you’re talented, and I’m sure you’re a good person too,” he confessed with a candid honesty. “It would be a shame if you destroyed what you have, what makes you happy…Like you said earlier, it’s your dream.”  
  
Stunned into silence, Chanyeol only stared at him. “I’m too sober for this…” he mumbled, grabbing his glass to gulp down his drink.  
  
Jongin heaved out a sigh, still looking at him disapprovingly. “What now?” he asked.  
  
“Let’s go dancing!” Chanyeol offered excitedly, forgetting all about their previous conversation. “You can’t say no, it wouldn’t be right,  _boyfriend_!”  
  
This is how Jongin found himself in the middle of the crowd, glued to Chanyeol’s chest as they danced together, all eyes on them. If the younger had been reluctant to put his hands on the musician, the drummer had casually slipped his hands in his jeans’ back pockets, squeezing his ass without shame. Jongin had hit his chest in retaliation but Chanyeol had simply smirked at him, bringing him closer.  
  
“Come on, move those sexy hips,” he breathed hotly in the younger’s ear, playing his role to perfection.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the younger loosened up and moved his body sensually against the drummer, even going as far as sliding a leg between his thighs. Chanyeol sent him a surprised look and it was Jongin’s turn to smirk, arching his eyebrow. “Better?” he mouthed.  
  
They danced together for a few minutes, Jongin’s hands still resting innocently on Chanyeol’s shoulders, his gaze set on the ink against the drummer’s skin to avoid looking at the people around them, all of them watching the duo with envy, some jealous of Jongin and some of Chanyeol.  
  
They exited the club around 3AM, Jongin’s whole body hurting and too tired to function. If Chanyeol was used to parties, the younger wasn’t and it showed. Jongin seemed to think they had attracted enough attention and that the plan was working, but Chanyeol knew better. There was no way people would think he had settled down that quickly. Having a pretty and proper boy at his arms wouldn’t be enough, he knew that much.  
  
“Where do you live?” Chanyeol inquired once they were alone and away from the crowd.  
  
The younger had yet to release his hand but the musician didn’t want to remind him, tightening his grip instead. Jongin’s warm hand was nice against his.  
  
“Jun will come get me at your place,” he shrugged, hiding a yawn with his free hand. “Do you think it’s enough or will I have to go out with you every night?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Chanyeol replied honestly. “We’ll see later. Come tonight at the concert and I’ll try to think of something.”  
  
Nodding, Jongin hummed simply, his eyes on the ground. Then, he looked up and stared at Chanyeol’s exposed arm with a thoughtful expression.  
  
“What?” the drummer asked.  
  
“Your tattoos, they’re nice.” he commented absentmindedly. “I like them.”  
  
“Thank you?” Chanyeol chuckled. “Which one is your favorite?”  
  
Jongin looked pensive, licking his lips and blinking a few times.  
  
“I like the wings on your back, they’re pretty, but the most interesting one is your ‘come play with my drumstick’ on your lower abdomen. It’s kind of…daring and very much  _you_.” he stated dryly.  
  
Chanyeol laughed loudly at that. “Why? Do you want to play with  _it_  one day?” he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Jongin threw him an unimpressed look but didn’t reply, turning his head to hide a smile instead.

 

 


	2. Dumb'stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sequel of Drummer Boy. I'll write more of course ;) Sorry, it's unbeta-ed, so don't hesitate to point out mistakes/errors! Also, comments are love so please let me know what you think, thank you :)

 

 

“So,” Junmyeon began. “What’s going on with you and Jongin?” he inquired curiously. They were sitting in the practice room and waiting for the rest of the band to come. Junmyeon took this opportunity to blurt out the question he had been dying to ask for a few days now. Chanyeol only grinned at him, and hummed a tune under his breath, playing with his drumsticks. It was clear that he wouldn’t—read: didn’t want to—reply.

It had been more than three weeks since Chanyeol and Jongin started “dating”, and the younger always tagged along to the band’s concerts, get together and parties now. He was always glued to Chanyeol’s side. Junmyeon was also hyperaware of the look in their eyes when they talked to each other, or the way Chanyeol would grab Jongin’s hand to lace their fingers together even when no one was around.

Junmyeon didn’t know what to think of it. In one hand, he was pleased of course, Chanyeol was actually listening to his advices for once and fixing his bad habits; but in the other hand, he hoped the drummer wouldn’t hurt his baby cousin. Junmyeon knew Chanyeol was a good guy, he knew how to take care of others better than he could take care of himself. He had a way to make you feel special somehow—Junmyeon himself had also fallen into his trap once. The manager just hoped the drummer wouldn’t make Jongin feel too special. He didn’t want Jongin to really fall for Chanyeol and develop genuine feelings for him.

The manager wanted to ask again, frustrated by Chanyeol’s silence but Baekhyun chose this moment to appear at the doorframe. Waving at their friend, Junmyeon only sighed. If the singer noticed the awkward atmosphere he didn’t comment on it, gulping his water bottle before starting his vocalizes.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo joined them soon after and the practice began. Chanyeol gave his all, as passionate as ever—even without a crowd in front of him—and Baekhyun sent him a flying kiss when he ended his solo at the bridge of the song. Chanyeol laughed out loud at that, nearly losing the rhythm. They played some other songs for another two hours before the door opened, Jongin coming into the studio with a sheepish smile.

Junmyeon saw Chanyeol’s eyes following Jongin’s every move as the younger shuffled quietly into the room, waving at the drummer with a shy smile and sitting next to his cousin on the bench near the door. The drummer’s smile turned fond and he stopped playing, unexpectedly calling it a day. Baekhyun didn’t look particularly surprised, sending a knowing look in Jongin’s direction as he waggled his eyebrows. Chanyeol hit his shoulder when he passed by him, frowning menacingly at his friend. Jongdae only cackled at that and hugged Baekhyun, whispering something into his ear that Junmyeon didn’t catch. Both of them laughed loudly and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at them, exasperated at their childish antics—as usual.

A sweaty Chanyeol came towards Junmyeon and Jongin then, and Junmyeon cringed inwardly when his cousin beamed at the drummer. Chanyeol took a water bottle and gulped it down quickly before sitting next to Jongin on the bench, completely ignoring Junmyeon’s presence.

“Hi, I thought you couldn’t make it today?” Chanyeol asked curiously, wiping the sweat off his face.

Jongin smiled, elbowing his side playfully. “What? Aren’t you happy to see me? I can go if you want.” he teased him in a mischievous tone.

Chanyeol chuckled and put his arm around his shoulders. “I am very happy, boyfriend.” he snickered.

Clearly not fazed by their proximity or Chanyeol’s sweaty body against his, Jongin leant into him with an easy smile. “That’s what I thought,” he said, pleased by the answer.

Junmyeon frowned at the exchange. Were they flirting? It was the first time he saw Jongin so comfortable with someone who wasn’t him or his best friend, Taemin. It was weird. But then again, Chanyeol was an easygoing guy who liked to drape himself around his friends. Perhaps Junmyeon was reading too much into things. He needed to stop worrying about Jongin, the young man could make his own decision without Junmyeon interfering with his life. Also, it would be hypocrite of him to prevent him from befriending—or more—Chanyeol when he had been the one pushing him into his arms. As fake as that dating thing was, they were an item for the rest of the world after all.

Chanyeol began to gush excitedly about the last song he had written and Jongin humored him, sending him some witty comments from time to time. The drummer made him listen to the beat he had recorded on his phone and Jongin bobbed his head in rhythm, looking rather impressed by the song. “It’s very catchy, I like it,” he admitted. Chanyeol beamed at that. “Thank you! I still need to write the lyrics but I’m kind of proud.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you wrote a new song?” Junmyeon cut in, frowning. He was always the first one to hear Chanyeol’s new songs.

“Oh,” Chanyeol replied dumbly. “I wrote it the other day, it’s not finished yet anyway.”

The manager blinked at him, confused. As if sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Jongin cleared his throat. “Actually, I was the one who asked Chanyeol about the new song, we talked about it by messages so…” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Jongin looked awfully guilty and Junmyeon felt bad for asking. “No, it’s fine. I’m not always the first one he tells about his songs anyway,” he smiled reassuringly at his cousin and got up to join the other members at the other side of the room. He lied. He had always been the first one to know about Chanyeol’s songs. It hurt a bit that Chanyeol had told Jongin first. It was stupid of him to react that way, but it had always been their—Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s—thing.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the drummer and his boyfriend after that. Chanyeol cleared his throat as Junmyeon started a conversation with Kyungsoo, before turning his head towards Jongin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t really know what happened, but I’m sorry for making things awkward.”

Jongin shook his head but his smile didn’t reach his eyes and he avoided looking at the drummer in the eyes. “Is there something going on between you and my cousin?” the younger inquired softly.

“No!” Chanyeol quickly answered, shocked. “There’s nothing going on between us oh my god. He’s a very close friend, and my manager, but…nothing else.”

“In the past then?” Jongin tried again, biting his lips. He nervously began to play with the hem of his shirt, his eyes boring into Junmyeon’s back. He knew his cousin, Junmyeon seemed really hurt earlier and it didn’t sit well with Jongin.

  
Chanyeol followed his gaze and looked pensive. “No,” he frowned. “Not that I’m aware of, I guess.” Now that he was thinking about it, Junmyeon and him were pretty close back when the band was formed. Chanyeol had never seen Junmyeon as more than a friend though. But what about his manager? Did Junmyeon like him, back in the day? Did he still like him? Chanyeol was beyond confused.

At Chanyeol’s sudden silence, Jongin tensed. His cousin had been acting strange lately, could it be that he liked Chanyeol? The younger’s heart constricted painfully in his chest at the thought. What would he do if it was the case? Junmyeon was family, he was like a brother to Jongin. He didn’t want to make him sad, or worse hurt him. He had to talk to him. If there was a chance that Junmyeon liked the drummer then Jongin would distance himself from Chanyeol. Family was more important than a potential love interest.

Jongin had known the risk of truly falling for the drummer existed when he had said yes, but he hadn’t really thought much about it. Chanyeol was sexy as hell, that was for sure, but his problematic attitude was a huge turn off to Jongin. He had carefully listened to Junmyeon’s warnings and thought everything would be fine since the drummer was another of those troublesome rock stars. But Jongin had realized right from the start that he had been dead wrong. Chanyeol was very charming, and most of all he was one of the nicest guys Jongin had the chance to meet.

Chanyeol kept his distance after their conversation and Jongin excused himself not too long after. It was awkward as hell and stuffy in the studio. He shouldn’t have come. He should have also stuck to the original plan: act like the drummer’s boyfriend in public only. The realization that he had taken his mission too seriously was a slap to Jongin’s face. He felt stupid. It was true that he liked the drummer’s presence and he liked spending time with Chanyeol, but he needed to remember his place. Jongin was just a pretend boyfriend, none of this was real and he needed to set some boundaries.

After that day, he stopped replying to Chanyeol’s messages, stopped coming to practices and stopped hanging out with the band outside of public outings. It was hard because Jongin had become attached to the guys, to Chanyeol, and he missed—him—them. It was even more difficult to pretend dating the drummer now, when Jongin knew he had a soft spot for Chanyeol. The younger wasn’t deluding himself though, he knew he was the only one being confused by this fake dating and somehow it hurt even more. Chanyeol was his usual self, flirting and joking around with him like he did with all his conquests.

When Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist after the band’s concert, or when he leant in to kiss his neck, it always sent shivers down Jongin’s spine. The younger was fucked. It was stupid, how easily he had been swept off his feet by someone he swore he would never fall for. In the end, Jongin was the butt of the joke in the story. He had somehow gotten lost in his own game of pretend. Pathetic right?

It came to the point that even in classes Jongin couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol and their situation. It was becoming too much and he needed to take actions. First, he had to talk to Junmyeon, then to Chanyeol. Maybe it was time to stop this nonsense, hopefully the public would leave Chanyeol alone now; hopefully, their fake relationship in the past month would be enough to repair the drummer’s image.

Jongin waited patiently for his cousin while biting his nails nervously; he had asked Junmyeon to come get him after his last class to talk. Junmyeon had seemed to understand that it was serious because he had said yes immediately. Jongin saw Junmyeon’s approaching from the other side of the road and he waved at him with a small smile, his hand on his bag becoming sweaty.

“Jongin?” Junmyeon started, frowning. “Is something the matter?”

Jongin looked away and nodded slowly. “I wanted to talk to you about Chanyeol,” he admitted. “I want to end it, the fake dating thing.” The younger saw his cousin’s eyes widen, clearly surprised by the confession. “Oh,” he replied dumbly. “Why?”

Biting his lips, Jongin fidgeted. “Can we go talk somewhere more private?” he whispered, looking around nervously. Junmyeon nodded and guided him towards his car where they settled in silence. “I thought about it, and I think it’s the best to end this fake relationship now. I think everyone noticed Chanyeol has changed, so it must be fine. He doesn’t need me anymore.” Jongin explained carefully, trying to prove his point. He didn’t know who he was trying to convince, Junmyeon or himself.

His cousin took his time to answer, looking at him closely. “Did something happen with Chanyeol?” he inquired.

Jongin’s head snapped up and he shook his head a few times. “No, he didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.” he shot back. “It’s just…me.” he ended saying lamely. He licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, looking outside the window of the car forlornly. “I can’t do it anymore. It’s messing with my head.”

Junmyeon patted his thigh gently. “I get it, don’t worry. It’s really fine, you did your best and it helped us—me—a lot, so thank you Jongin.” He smiled at him reassuringly. “Do you want me to explain it to Chanyeol?”

Jongin found himself hesitating a little at the suggestion. It would be awfully selfish of him to say yes, but it would be easier too. Jongin wouldn’t have to see the drummer face to face anymore and he could go on with his life—as if nothing happened. The idea was tempting. But he also knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t take it well and would probably throw a fit, blaming it all on his manager.

“Jun, do you like Chanyeol?” Jongin changed the subject.

Junmyeon looked taken aback by his question, blinking furiously. “No? Why are you asking me this?” he chuckled but Jongin noticed a flash of something in his gaze—sadness maybe.

“Really?” Jongin pressed. “I think you like him. The way you look at him sometimes…” he trailed off, unsure.

Flexing his hands on the steering wheel, Junmyeon sighed. “It’s true that I liked him, but not anymore,” he confessed. “I used to like him when we created the band, we were really close back then…and…you know, it’s easy to fall for Chanyeol right?” He laughed sourly, before inhaling sharply. “But all that is in the past. I don’t like him anymore.” he assured confidently.

Jongin nodded shyly, playing with his fingers on his lap. “Jun, I think I like him.” he whispered, looking right into Junmyeon’s eyes. “I like Chanyeol.” Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped. “I know.” he said simply. They didn’t say anything more afterwards, staying silent as Junmyeon drove in the direction of Jongin’s home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was another rock concert tonight and Dumb’stick was playing. Junmyeon had told Jongin he could join them and talk to Chanyeol at the after party. So here he was, nervously waiting for the band to go on stage and thinking hard as to what to say to Chanyeol. He didn’t know how the drummer would react to his decision, and it scared him a little.

Jongin was looking at them from backstage, his eyes set on Chanyeol’s figure. The drummer was really happy tonight, smiling widely at everyone. He had hugged the younger when Jongin came earlier, whispering a sweet “I missed you” in his ears. Thankfully, Jongin had been the only one to hear it, but he knew Junmyeon suspected something. His cousin had sent him a pointed look after Chanyeol had released him.

It had been really hard not to lean in, not to close his eyes to breathe him in as Chanyeol’s warmth surrounded him. Jongin would miss this, he would miss him terribly, but it was for the best. They weren’t made for each other anyway, their worlds were symmetrically different. Chanyeol and Jongin weren’t meant to be—or so Jongin tried to persuade himself.

Jongdae offered him a wide smile when he exited the stage and Baekhyun patted him on the back, Kyungsoo following them with a small content smile. Jongin congratulated them and smiled shyly when Chanyeol’s hands tousled his hair. The band started conversing animatedly then, joking around while one of them would shower. The drummer was the first one to shower today, at everyone’s surprise.

“He knew you would come,” Jongdae snickered in Jongin’s direction. “I bet he wants some alone time with you!” The younger blushed madly and spluttered at that, embarrassed. “What are you saying?” he mumbled, ducking his head.

“Stop teasing him,” Kyungsoo cut in. “Chanyeol missed him, of course he would want to spend time with him.” Baekhyun chuckled at that and Jongin groaned, looking at his cousin for help. Junmyeon only shook his head and smiled. Traitor. The younger was even more nervous now, knowing Chanyeol had looked forward to see him. Did the drummer really miss him? He couldn’t help but hope it was true.

Chanyeol came outside of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed casually with faded out jeans and a white tank top. He still looked way too sexy in Jongin’s opinion, with all his gorgeous tattoos on display. If only Chanyeol knew the effect they had on Jongin—no, it was better if he didn’t know actually. Jongin nearly whimpered at the thought of touching them, of feeling the ink under his fingertips. Also, Chanyeol’s skin shining with a thin layer of sweat enhanced the beauty of his tattoos; that and his mouthwatering guns were still engraved in the younger’s mind from earlier.

Anyhow, Jongin was glad the drummer was dressed, he could finally take his mind off his attraction for Chanyeol and concentrate on the task at hand: breaking up with Chanyeol. Well, breaking off their fake relationship.

It was somehow ironic that they found themselves going to the same club as their first day of "dating". Jongin wanted to cry. Jongin’s fingers were tightly laced to Chanyeol’s as the drummer guided them to the VIP area, gluing himself to Jongin’s side when they sat on the couch. Junmyeon and the rest of the band would join them later, but for now it was only the two of them.

“So, how was your week?” Chanyeol asked quietly, hugging Jongin to his side. “I haven’t seen you much lately.”

The younger hummed, looking down at his lap. “I’ve been busy with classes…” he offered, trying to be convincing.

The drummer cupped his cheek and forced him to look at him in the eyes. “What’s wrong, Jongin?” he frowned. “You stopped replying to my messages and answering my calls, you don’t come to the studio anymore either…Did something happen? You’ve been acting weird since that conversation with Jun about my new song.”

“Did you finish it?” Jongin asked instead.

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed and he tsk-ed. “Yes, I finished it, but that’s beside the point.” the drummer groaned. “What happened?” He appeared concerned, worried even, and Jongin felt bad. There was also a strange fluttering in his chest at the thought of Chanyeol worrying about him. It was such a nice feeling.

Jongin sighed inwardly and shrugged. “Nothing really, I’ve been busy like I said. Besides, we only need to pretend in public so it’s not necessary for me to come to see you to the studio.” he answered nonchalantly.

Chanyeol’s shocked expression surprised him, even more so when the drummer pulled away from him. Jongin thought he saw something akin to hurt flash onto Chanyeol’s face but it was gone as fast as it came so he wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. “Yeah?” the drummer said finally. “You’re right. We don’t need to pretend all the time, only when people are around.” he nodded a few times and cleared his throat then, uncomfortable. An awkward silence ensued and Jongin fidgeted, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“Are you…” Chanyeol started, watching Jongin closely. “No, never mind.” he backpedaled, his shoulders slumping.

“I think maybe we should stop it now,” Jongin said softly. “Your image is way better, you don’t need me anymore to convince others you’ve changed right?”

“Is it because of Jun?” Chanyeol replied cautiously. “Did he say something to you? Is that why you’ve been acting weird?” His expression was serious again and he didn’t even glance at the waitress who came in the VIP area to bring them their drinks. Jongin smiled at her gratefully and took his glass, sipping on the beverage to avoid the drummer’s gaze. Chanyeol’s attention was solely focused on him though and Jongin could feel his resolve dwindle.

“Jongin, look at me.” The younger froze and looked up. “Answer me.” Chanyeol ordered him.

“No. Jun has nothing to do with it.” Jongin assured him, biting his lips nervously. “It’s my decision. I’m perfectly capable to decide for myself, you know.”

Chanyeol arched his eyebrow at that, perplexed. “Really?” he replies dryly. Offended, Jongin sent him an affronted look. “It looks like you’re running away from me,” the drummer commented, taking a sip from his own drink. The only sign betraying his uneasiness would be the way his leg kept bouncing up and down.

“So what?” Jongin snapped, annoyed. He put his glass back on the table and glared at Chanyeol. “Why shouldn’t I run away from you? We’re nothing alike, we don’t live in the same world, and we’re only pretending to date. It’s all fake anyway.” he answered somehow bitterly. He knew he was being childish but he didn’t care, he was tired to feel confused and lost.

Chanyeol’s leg stopped bouncing and he grinned knowingly, leaning dangerously close to the younger. “Is it really fake though?” he whispered, pressing a small kiss to Jongin’s reddening cheek. “What’s between us, boyfriend, I don’t think it’s fake and you know it too.”

Jongin’s chest constricted painfully, his breathing quickening at Chanyeol’s words and proximity. Of course it wasn’t fake, at least Jongin knew his feelings weren’t, but what about the drummer’s feelings? He pushed Chanyeol away gently, searching in his eyes for something, anything that could help him discern the drummer’s intentions.

“Is this the moment where you’re finally going to tell me you like me?” Chanyeol inquired. “Are you going to tell me you have developed real feelings for me?” he pressed, not looking away from Jongin’s face.

Frowning stubbornly, Jongin kept silent. Chanyeol continued to stare at him, waiting patiently, before huffing and bending down to kiss the younger. It was a simple kiss, a gentle press of lips, but Jongin didn’t push him away so the drummer kept pecking him on the mouth, his kisses lingering more and more each time, until the younger finally responded and kissed him back.

“No,” Jongin breathed out against Chanyeol’s lips. “This is the moment I tell you I’m breaking up with you.” He inhaled sharply, regaining his composure. “It was nice meeting you, Park Chanyeol, but now it’s time for us to stop pretending,” he continued, cupping the drummer’s cheek. “I had fun with you and the band, I hope you’ll work hard and write more amazing songs in the future.”

With those last words, he pecked Chanyeol’s cheek and stood up to leave the club. Dazed, the drummer could only stare at the younger’s retreating back as he disappeared into the crowd. Chanyeol looked down at the table then, and finished his drink, his eyes unfocused and strangely wet.

The drummer was alone when the rest of the band arrived in the club. Chanyeol was surprised to find Junmyeon with them, usually their manager avoided coming to after parties. They shared a look and Chanyeol chuckled at Junmyeon’s solemn expression. He knew; he also probably knew Jongin intended to break it off tonight. No one commented on Jongin’s absence but Jongdae noticed his unforeseen sadness and refilled his glass, patting his thigh to comfort him.

Chanyeol drank it quietly. When he licked his lips clean, he could still feel the ghost of Jongin’s lips on his. It tasted strangely bitter.

 

 


	3. Dumb&Dumber

 

Writer’s block. Chanyeol hated them with a burning passion and not only because he was now a renowned songwriter, leader of a rock band, and needed to write to earn money, but also because it frustrated him to no end. Since the last song he wrote while (fake)dating Jongin, he wasn’t able to write anymore. He still had ideas, lots of it, but the words wouldn’t come. After Jongin “broke up” with him, his mind went totally blank and he hated it.  
  
The thing was: Chanyeol needed to write. And badly. What happened with Jongin still confused him and he couldn’t move on or think about anything else. It’s been days but Chanyeol still felt pretty shitty and he knew it wouldn’t end well if he didn’t find a way to fix it—whatever  _it_  was. That’s why he wanted to write; writing was his way of expressing himself after all. He had always written songs about his personal feelings and his life—most of them were about destructive behavior and sex of course.   
  
Kim Jongin kind of fucked him up.   
  
He thought he would be fine after that awful night, he even tried to bring other people home but something felt off each time his lips met their (the lucky one of the night) mouth. Hence, he always ended alone in his too big and too cold bed. Chanyeol didn’t sleep well either, because all he could think about was Jongin, how he missed him, how much he wanted to kiss him, hold his hands and have a nice date with him—a real one. But he also wanted answers. Why did Jongin break off their arrangement? Why did he leave?   
  
Chanyeol knew Jongin liked him; he didn’t need to be a genius to figure it out. Someone like Jongin wasn’t good at lying and pretending anyway, the boy was too genuine. Chanyeol found it ridiculous that he thought he would be able to pretend dating him without falling for the drummer’s charms. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t being a conceited asshole, Chanyeol just knew that deep down he was a good catch. He also knew he was everyone’s wet dream, with his bad boy image, sexy tattoos and his confident persona.   
  
Jongin wasn’t that different from all his fans who cheered loudly for him when he was on stage, daydreaming about sleeping with him and calling him theirs. They all wanted a piece of him—or so they thought. Chanyeol was all about bad decisions, troubles and danger. It was natural for Jongin to want him; someone nice and kind who secretly wanted to be  _bad_ too, just to see how it was like, how it felt. Or maybe that’s what Jongin thought at first when he said yes to Junmyeon, maybe he was in for the fun, the thrill of befriending the wrong crowd. Chanyeol wondered if Jongin thought he was better than that, if he thought he would never  _want_  someone like the drummer. The thought hurt but Chanyeol wouldn’t blame him.   
  
Perhaps Jongin left because he had finally realized what it truly meant to be in Chanyeol’s circle of friends and wanted his peaceful life back. Or, perhaps he had been disappointed that Chanyeol wasn’t all that bad after all. Thinking about all those possibilities made Chanyeol’s heart ache but he just couldn’t stop. He wanted the truth, even if it hurt.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol and Junmyeon hadn’t exchanged a word since Jongin left. They were clearly avoiding each other and it was tiring for everyone—the members of Dumb’stick included. Baekhyun needed to be the mediator between the two of them and Chanyeol knew he would soon explode if they didn’t stop their “children’s quarrel”—Kyungsoo’s words.  
  
On stage, Chanyeol wasn’t acting different, music was his everything and he forgot about the world once he was behind his drums. At least, he was being professional and his personal life didn’t impede on his work. But as soon as he was off stage, his moody attitude would come back and he would be closed off. He would still go out to parties to show off but he wouldn’t dance with people or flirt anymore. Usually, he would take some drinks to the VIP room and get wasted— _alone_. A bodyguard would be kind enough to bring him back home to make sure he wouldn’t be in trouble and Chanyeol would sleep the night off, passed out drunk.    
  
  
   
  
  
One morning the drummer was surprised to see Junmyeon’s face when he opened the door. His manager offered him a sheepish smile and asked to come in quietly, fidgeting slightly. Chanyeol sighed but let him in, not bothering to offer him something to drink before making a beeline for his bed. His head was pounding and he wanted to puke so lying down was a better option than standing—besides he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t leave anytime soon.  
  
“Can I open the curtains at least?” Junmyeon asked, not even waiting for a reply before opening the curtains of Chanyeol’s bedroom. The drummer groaned but didn’t protest, blinking sleepily. “You look like shit,” his manager commented. “A depressed shit.”   
  
“Thanks,” Chanyeol snorted. “At least I didn’t hit anyone or break anything.”   
  
Junmyeon frowned at him from where he stood, crossing his arms. “Not funny.”  
  
“It wasn’t meant to be…”   
  
The manager’s expression faltered. “We’re worried about you,  _I_ am worried about you.”   
  
“No need to, I’m fine.” Chanyeol shot back, “Now you can go.” Closing his eyes, he bundled himself up in his sheets.   
  
“Chanyeol…” Junmyeon tried. “We need to talk about Jongin.”  
  
“Who is Jongin?” the drummer mumbled.   
  
It snapped Junmyeon out of his trance and he quickly walked towards the bed, tearing the sheets off Chanyeol’s body. “Don’t be stupid. Get up.”  
  
The drummer rolled on the mattress and sighed. “What?”   
  
“If you don’t want to talk then it’s fine, but at least listen to me.” the manager announced. “I know you’re mad at me, and Jongin, and you’re probably confused about what happened. I know it’s my fault too, for thinking it would be a good idea…I just-”  
  
“I’m not mad at you.” Chanyeol cut him off. “I’m mad at myself, because obviously I was the one who drew Jongin away.”   
  
“This isn’t…It’s not like that.” his friend stuttered, taken aback.   
  
“Isn’t it? Didn’t Jongin leave because I’m a bad influence for him?” Chanyeol inquired. “Please don’t tell me you weren’t reassured when Jongin left. He’s your cousin, Jun, I’m sure you don’t want someone like me in his life.”   
  
Junmyeon didn’t reply immediately, sitting at the end of the bed instead, his back to Chanyeol. “I’ve thought about it, you’re right.” he sighed. “But I was being stupid, and jealous too because you never looked at me like you look at Jongin.”  
  
The drummer’s breath hitched at the confession. He had always suspected Junmyeon had feelings for him at some point but it was the first time he got a confirmation. It made his heart ache, knowing he had unconsciously hurt one of his best friends. “How long?” he whispered.  
  
“Not anymore if that’s what you’re worried about. It was a few years back, I’m over it now, don’t worry. Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” he explained softly. “Jongin misses you and I know you miss him too.”   
  
“He left.” the drummer muttered bitterly, grimacing.  
  
“He thought it was better that way,” Junmyeon said. “You confused him and he got scared.”  
  
Chanyeol sat on the mattress, holding his head in his hand. “Of me?”   
  
His manager finally turned to face him, arching his eyebrows. “No, of his feelings.”   
  
Chanyeol froze at that, looking up to meet Junmyeon’s eyes. “His feelings? Does he really like me? Did he tell you that?”   
  
Rolling his eyes, his manager stood up to pick up one of his shirts lying on the floor and threw it at him. “Wake up, lover boy.”   
  
Confused, Chanyeol slipped on the shirt and followed Junmyeon to the kitchen, watching as his friend made them coffee.  
  
“He likes you a lot, you know.” he confessed, avoiding his eyes. “But he’s a university student and he needs to concentrate on his studies. His feelings for you were distracting him.”   
  
“So it wasn’t me?” Chanyeol asked, hopeful.   
  
“Well, it was  _because of you_ , but it wasn’t what you thought it was.” Junmyeon sighed and filled the drummer’s cup with coffee. “Jongin is miserable these days. He only studies and never goes out of his dorm. I don’t see him that much but I think he’s avoiding me because I remind him of you, and the band.”  
  
Chanyeol took his cup between his hands and blew on the hot beverage. “Why are you telling me?”   
  
“I want you to go see him,” Junmyeon replied simply. “If you like each other, I think it’s pretty stupid that you’re not together. You’re both unhappy and it’s painful to watch.”  
  
“Hey! I resent that!” the drummer whined. “I’m not  _that_  depressed.”     
  
Junmyeon sent him a pointed look.   
  
“I’m not!” Chanyeol insisted, outraged, before taking a gulp of his coffee.   
  
“Are you going to see him?” Junmyeon finally asked, staring intently at him.  
  
Chanyeol looked down at his cup. “I’ll think about it,” he promised.  
  
Junmyeon simply nodded, satisfied with his answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
After hesitating for more than a week, Chanyeol finally decided to go see Jongin. He’s been too distracted lately and he couldn’t go on like that. Junmyeon had been right, he was miserable, and apparently Jongin was too. The drummer had all the cards in his hands now, with what Junmyeon told him. He was now sure that Jongin liked him, he just had to act on it.  
  
Truthfully, he was still scared of meeting Jongin and being rejected once again. Even if Jongin had feelings for him, it didn’t necessarily mean he would want to see him again or go out with him. But at this point, Chanyeol was ready to accept anything from the younger, even being his  _friend_. He just needed to have Jongin in his life.   
  
He also knew Jongin didn’t trust him yet, and the drummer knew he had every reason not to, with a past like his and his problematic attitude it didn’t come as a surprise. But Jongin knew better than anyone who Chanyeol truly was so the drummer had hope. He had always been caring and attentive with Jongin. Chanyeol didn’t remember treating someone as nicely before, not even his band members, so it must mean something.   
  
Getting into Jongin’s dorm was proven to be easy since the student who was in charge of the surveillance was a fan of him. Chanyeol just had to smile, take a picture with him and give him a sign. The drummer took the stairs two by two, nearly running towards the 4 th floor. Room 483. Standing in front of the door, he was shaking with nerves. He was also sweating a little, and his breath was uneven. He was even more nervous to see Jongin than to go on stage— _ridiculous_.   
  
Taking a big gulp of air, he finally knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened quicker than he thought and he blinked sheepishly at Jongin, who was now standing in front of him with a surprised look on his face. He looked so good in his casual jeans and his hoodie that Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare, a little amazed to see him in front of him after so long. Jongin seemed exhausted, but he still appeared downright dashing in Chanyeol’s eyes.  
  
“Hi,” he croaked.   
  
The younger cleared his throat, his knuckles turning white on the doorframe. “Hi,” he answers. “Why…are you here?”   
  
The drummer froze, licking his lips, “To see you?”  
  
Jongin ducked his head and nibbled on his lower lips, his bangs hiding his eyes as he stared at his bare feet, wiggling his toes in nervousness.   
  
“Is it a bad time? Should I go?” Chanyeol inquired, uncomfortable.   
  
“No,” Jongin shook his head, looking up and widening his eyes. “Come in.”   
  
Stunned into silence, Chanyeol simply nodded and entered the room when Jongin opened his door wider. His room was rather small with only a bed, a desk and a cupboard as furniture but cozy nonetheless.  Chanyeol noticed that the bed was unmade and the desk was a mess and it made him smile; Jongin must spend his time sleeping and studying.  The younger hastily pulled the cover on the bed when he followed his gaze, and blushed in embarrassment before motioning for Chanyeol to sit on it.  
  
“So,” Jongin began, fidgeting. “Do you want to drink something?”  
  
“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” Chanyeol smiled gently at him and looked around the room, curious. The walls were blue and bare. The decoration was simple and minimalist, which suited Jongin. “I’m sorry to come here unannounced…”  
  
“It’s fine,” Jongin shrugged, staring at the floor.   
  
It wasn’t though. Jongin’s body language was betraying him. He was standing as far as possible from Chanyeol, his hands hidden in his hoodie’s pockets and his head lowered. He looked clearly uncomfortable and the drummer restrained himself from running away.   
  
“Jun told me you were unhappy,” he blurted out.   
  
Jongin snapped his head up at that, his eyes widening.   
  
“He told me we were both unhappy,” Chanyeol continued, looking him in the eyes. “That you missed me.”  _That you liked me_  was left unsaid but Jongin seemed to get the message. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Why are you doing this, coming to see me? It makes everything more difficult.”  
  
“I miss you,” Chanyeol confessed. “I haven’t been writing since you left.”   
  
Jongin diverted his gaze, tensing. “I’ve heard you’ve been coming home drunk, and not alone.”    
  
“The first part is true, but I never brought anyone home.” the drummer assured. “I’ve only made out with a few people but…”  _They weren’t you._    
  
“Chanyeol…” the younger trailed off.   
  
Getting up and coming closer, the drummer held his shoulders. “Look,” Chanyeol pleaded. “I know you didn’t want to see me again, and I wanted to respect that because I know I’m no good for you…but…I can’t stay away from you.” His hands slid to Jongin’s neck and he urged him to look up. “I like you.”   
  
Gawping, Jongin stayed still in his hold, not knowing how to respond.   
  
“I know you like me too, but Jun told me I was distracting you and I don’t want to be a bad influence to you, so can we at least be friends?” he suggested. “You could come to see the band sometimes of you want to, but no pressure.”     
  
“I can’t be your friend,” Jongin frowned. “I-I want to be with you, but we can’t…”  
  
The drummer smiled, a weight being lifted off his chest. “We can go slow, one step at a time. Like I said, no pressure. I know you need to concentrate on your studies, and I respect that. We don’t have to meet everyday, and you don’t have to come to all our concerts or parties, okay?”   
  
Jongin appeared unsure, hesitating. “Can we really?”   
  
“At least, let’s try.” Chanyeol answered eagerly. Jongin nodded once, a small smile forming on his lips. Caressing the younger’s cheeks, the drummer grinned, his eyes shifting from Jongin’s eyes to his lips and up again to his eyes to ask for permission. Then, he bent down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips. Jongin was the one to bring him closer for another kiss, square on the mouth this time. Lacing their fingers together, Chanyeol peppered kisses onto his lips, the last one lingering until Jongin parted his lips to deepen it.   
  
But when Chanyeol’s hands began to wander around his waist, Jongin pulled away, chuckling, and pressed a kiss to his nose. “I need to study.”   
  
Groaning, the drummer let his head fall onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “Unfair,” he whined. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“You can stay if you want,” Jongin offered with a nervous smile. “You can nap while I study.”   
  
Chuckling, Chanyeol pecked him on the lips one more time. “Okay.”  
  
Taking off his coat, the drummer didn’t waste time before flopping down onto Jongin’s bed, sliding under the cover and sniffing his pillow. “It smells like you.”   
  
Jongin blushed and quickly turned away to sit at his desk, flipping through his study books. He still stole a few glances towards Chanyeol at first, unable to concentrate on his book, before staring at the drummer, already fast asleep between his sheets. It felt unreal to see Chanyeol here, in his dorm, and lying in his bed. Biting his lips, Jongin wondered if he made the right decision. He sincerely hoped he had.   
  
The butterflies in his stomach were convincing enough, but the smile creeping up his face was the real confirmation that he made the right choice.

 

 


	4. Love for dummies

Chanyeol was sulking. He hasn’t seen Jongin for three days because the younger was in the midst of his finals and the drummer missed him. A lot. They decided to take baby steps for now, tiptoeing around each other, which meant Chanyeol giving Jongin space so he could concentrate on his studies while the drummer went on with his rocker life—without the wild extras of course.

Chanyeol was trying very hard not to upset Jongin, being careful about what he said or did in the presence of the younger but also around their manager, Junmyeon. He knew Jongin wasn’t totally convinced their relationship would work and Chanyeol knew he couldn’t fuck it up this time. If he messed up, the consequences would be disastrous. And he didn’t want to lose Jongin. The last time it happened wasn’t a pleasant memory.

The thing was, since they’ve agreed to date for real, about two months ago, nothing changed. Their relationship stayed the same and Chanyeol was starting to lose patience. He was fine with Jongin not coming to their rehearsals or concerts anymore—even if it sucked not to be able to celebrate with his boyfriend when he was high on adrenaline—because he knew Jongin was busy with university, but nowadays when they saw each other it was only in the vicinity of Jongin’s dorm. Chanyeol was sick of it.

Jongin was always studying and he only took breaks to make out with Chanyeol for a while before going back to his books, acting like nothing happened afterwards. Even if it was endearing and sweet that his boyfriend stopped studying to spend time with him, Chanyeol was always left unhappy anyway. It felt like Jongin’s body was there, his lips against his, their chests pressed together, Chanyeol’s hands always sneaking into his shirt, but his mind wasn’t. Chanyeol felt like Jongin only did this to indulge him, to appease him.  

“Why don’t you kidnap him for a night out? Take him away from his books,” offered Baekhyun when Chanyeol whined about it.

“He would kill me…” Chanyeol mumbled. “I don’t want him to be mad at me. Besides, isn’t it selfish?”

“Well, he needs a break, a real break. You say he’s always studying, right?” Baekhyun continued. “He’ll probably be upset at first but then he’ll thank you, believe me.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Kyungsoo cut in. “It’s childish, you wanting his attention when he’s obviously serious about his studies. He already dumped you once for his studies, he could do it again.”

Chanyeol frowned, sighing loudly. Kyungsoo was right. Jongin was damn serious about his education. He made it clear before, that it was his top priority. It sucked somehow, but Chanyeol couldn’t blame him for wanting a future. Besides, it was a miracle Jongin still wanted to date him despite everything—Chanyeol’s messy past, attitude, lifestyle _and_ their history together. “What do you propose then?”

“Be patient.” Kyungsoo advised wisely. “When he’ll be done with his finals, you’ll have more time to spend together.”

“Guys,” Junmyeon called loudly, throwing the door open. “Stage in two minutes. Get ready.”

 Chanyeol smiled widely, playing with his drumsticks. “We were born ready!” he exclaimed loudly, all but forgetting about the previous conversation.

Junmyeon chuckled and patted his shoulder when he bypassed him, Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Baekhyun following after.

 

 

 

 

 

Freshly showered, Chanyeol quickly sent a text to Jongin, making sure he was still up. Their show has been crazy tonight and Chanyeol was ecstatic. He knew Jongin didn’t have any exam the next day so it was safe to come visit him. Before leaving, Kyungsoo reminded him not to say anything stupid to Jongin about not spending enough time together—“ _please don’t whine like a giant baby, he’ll dump your ass again”_ —and Chanyeol groaned, exasperated. He wasn’t that dumb, thank you very much.

Baekhyun gave him condoms, making sure Junmyeon wasn’t around—their manager would kill them if he knew Chanyeol was defiling his baby cousin even if it wasn’t entirely true yet, and wished him luck. Chanyeol snorted, bumping their shoulders together as he thanked him, waggling his eyebrows. He knew he wouldn’t need them tonight, or any other nights in the close future, but it was still nice that his friend was looking out for him—and his sex drive.    

Chanyeol hasn’t told anyone this, but Jongin and him haven’t gone past making out sessions and some heavy petting. Jongin was usually too tired to do more, letting Chanyeol do all the work as they kissed and cuddled on his too small bed. Chanyeol was fine with it though, not really wanting to get it on in between two study sessions. It would be weird. Besides, he didn’t want Jongin to feel obligated to let him fuck him when he came to see him, or think Chanyeol only wanted to get in his pants. Jongin already thought the worst of Chanyeol’s lifestyle, no need to make it worse.

Okay, sure, Chanyeol did want him, he wouldn’t lie and say he never thought about jumping Jongin, but in the end he never tried. Contrary to what his friends thought, Chanyeol was a very doting boyfriend. He would bring him food, sometimes do groceries shopping for him when Jongin hasn’t had the time to go out, and he would bring him coffee when he came by to the dorm. He was trying very hard to be a good boyfriend, someone Jongin could depend on and feel comfortable with.

Tonight wasn’t different. The drummer stopped at a coffee shop to buy him an Americano, the only beverage that kept Jongin up despite him hating coffee. Chanyeol was still in awe that his boyfriend would go to the extent of drinking something he hated just to keep on studying. Jongin was really something else. Chanyeol also bought some chocolate muffins, Jongin’s favorites. He liked spoiling the younger, knowing Jongin couldn’t afford to buy pastries.

Chanyeol couldn’t imagine how it was like having just enough money to afford his basic needs. Jongin’s parents weren’t well-off but they weren’t struggling either. Jongin had a roof, could rent books for his studies and could buy food and clothes, but that was all. He couldn’t afford extras. Junmyeon has explained to Chanyeol that Jongin didn’t have the time to work with his studies and that he often ate a meal a day to save money.

Since Chanyeol has been scooted when he was young and since Dumb’stick was famous now, he never had to worry about money. It didn’t mean he didn’t know the value of money and hard work though. Jongin didn’t like it when Chanyeol bought him stuff, it made him uncomfortable, but Chanyeol assured him that he was doing it because he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. Besides, he always bought for the two of them so Jongin wouldn’t feel bad about it. It always worked like a charm.

Chanyeol was smiling as he made his way to Jongin’s room, knocking twice before Jongin opened the door. His boyfriend smiled at him and pecked him softly on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hey boyfriend,” Chanyeol replied, coming in. “I bought coffee and muffins.” He gestured to the shopping bag.

“Thanks,” Jongin said with a grin, locking the door behind him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, as always, which was very distracting for Chanyeol. The drummer wrapped an arm around his waist as he came closer, stroking his hip, and nosed at his hair. He had missed Jongin. He needed to be close to him, to feel him.

Jongin quickly pulled away though, grimacing. “I didn’t take a shower today,” he admitted, ashamed.

His cheeks were slightly pink and Chanyeol chuckled, tugging him closer once more. “I don’t care.” He pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Besides, you’ve been there after our concerts right? I don’t smell like flowers either and you let me hug you anyway.”

“It’s still gross.” Jongin deadpanned. There was no way he was going to admit he liked to feel Chanyeol’s sweaty skin against his or how comfortable the drummer’s hugs were.

“Sexy you mean!” Chanyeol snorted. “Don’t lie, you love my sweaty sexy body.”

Jongin rolled his eyes, purposefully ignoring him, and grabbed his coffee. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t mention it,” Chanyeol replied simply, releasing him and taking his own cup. “How was your day?” he asked, leaning back against Jongin’s desk.

“Fine,” Jongin shrugged, picking up a muffin. “Tiring, as always. Yours?”

“The concert was crazy tonight, I wish you were there!” Chanyeol told him excitedly. “The fans were full of energy and so was I. I even broke one of my drumsticks.”  

Smiling fondly, Jongin hummed. “Must have been nice. And here I was studying again...” he pouted.

Pinching his cheek, Chanyeol grinned. “Next time, you’ll be with us.”

Jongin nodded eagerly, engulfing his muffin. Chanyeol wiped off the chocolate crumbs at the corner of his lips and Jongin thanked him sheepishly, his eyes dopey.

“You should go take a shower to freshen up,” Chanyeol suggested, nudging him gently. Jongin scowled, letting his body fall against Chanyeol’s, burrowing his head into his chest. “Come on, you need a warm shower to relax.” he added, rubbing his shoulders.  

Groaning, Jongin drew back. “I’ll be right back.”    

Patting his butt, Chanyeol pushed him towards the bathroom with a smile. While waiting for Jongin to shower, he threw away his empty cup of coffee and cleaned the crumbs on Jongin’s desk. Once he was done, he plopped himself down onto Jongin’s bed and took his phone to play a game.

Jongin came back a few minutes later, his hair wet and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He looked better, but his exhaustion still showed. “Did you lose weight again?” Chanyeol mumbled, discarding his phone. Jongin’s frame was getting thinner and thinner. Clearly, he wasn’t eating well.

The drummer was slightly worried, but Jongin wouldn’t let Chanyeol take care of him. He didn’t need a babysitter he had said once, when Chanyeol offered to drop by after his daily schedule. Jongin was stubborn and the drummer knew not to push it, giving him space. They were only together for two months after all, and Jongin knew how to take care of himself just fine before that. Chanyeol just wished he would take better care of himself though, or let him do it. Truthfully, he would even ask the younger to come live with him so he could take care of him and spend more time with him if he didn’t think Jongin would flip.  

Shrugging, the younger padded to the bed and settled on top of Chanyeol’s body. The drummer huffed out a laugh but hugged him tight nonetheless, peppering kisses to the top of his head. “You’re warm,” Jongin sighed contently.  

“You’ll get cold if you don’t put some clothes on.” Chanyeol gently chided him.

Jongin didn’t reply, snuggling closer. Nosing at Chanyeol’s neck tenderly, his fingers gripped the fabric of his t-shirt. The drummer rested his hand on top of Jongin’s and thumbed his knuckles, enjoying his boyfriend’s warmth and softness.

“Thank you for being patient with me,” Jongin whispered suddenly, his breath hitting Chanyeol’s skin. “I know it’s frustrating for you, but I’m happy you don’t get upset and lash out at me.”

Biting his lip, Chanyeol felt a bit guilty about his earlier thoughts. “Well…I’m trying my best.”

“I know.” Jongin snapped his head up and sent him a sleepy smile, his eyes crinkling. “You know, I really want to take things further too…but I’ll only think about it, about you, and I won’t be able to concentrate. That’s why…” he trailed off, licking his lips. “That’s why I want to wait.”

Chanyeol blinked at him stupidly. “Oh. You mean…You’ve thought about it?”

Snorting, Jongin arched one eyebrow. “Of course I did, stupid. Did you think you were the only one being left high and dry after we make out?”

“So…” Chanyeol smiled teasingly. “Tell me more. Do you touch yourself after I leave?”

A slight blush dusting his cheeks, Jongin looked away. “What do you think…”

Laughing in glee, Chanyeol trailed his hand up and down Jongin’s spine slowly, teasing him. “How is it?”

“Good.” he mumbled. “Oh my god, I shouldn’t have told you that…It’s embarrassing.”

Chanyeol kissed Jongin’s nose. “I’m glad you told me. I thought I was the only one thinking about it, about you.” His mouth wandered to his boyfriend’s cheek, then his jaw. “I can assure you the real thing will be better than any fantasy you could have though.”

“Arrogant much?” Jongin mumbled, blushing.

The drummer shook his head. “It’s a fact. You’ll see.” He paused, waggling his eyebrows. “So, when do your finals end?”

Jongin huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “I can’t believe you’ve waited this long to ask me.”

“Hey, I was trying to be a considerate boyfriend and not think with my dick.” Chanyeol spluttered, flicking his forehead.

“Congrats, lover boy. I’m proud of you,” Jongin teased him.          

“Baekhyun gave me condoms.” Chanyeol blurted out before backpedaling. “I’m prepared is what I meant.”

Jongin straightened up, his knees bracketing Chanyeol’s body. “My last exam is in two days,” he said, smirking.

“Does it mean…” Chanyeol trailed off, his interest picked up. Jongin leaned in to kiss his lips, cupping his cheeks. Chanyeol groaned in the kiss, his hands resting on his boyfriend’s hips, just above the towel. “Hey, are you naked under that towel?” he asked suddenly, breaking the kiss.  

Jongin sent him a seductive look. “What do you think?”

Chanyeol’s hands slid down to his thighs and wormed their way under the towel, not too high to touch Jongin’s naked ass but high enough to verify his theory. “Fuck, Jongin.”

“Patience!” he said smugly, pulling Chanyeol’s curious hands away from his ass.

“You’re a tease.” Chanyeol mumbled against his lips, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. He could already feel his body react and he knew he would have to take care of himself alone afterwards, _again_. He wouldn’t be the only one though, so there was that. But it was still frustrating knowing they could just…help each other out.  

“You’re distracting enough as it is,” Jongin whispered, like he had been reading his mind. “Even clothed. I’ve seen you naked before and your tattoos…”

“Do you have a thing for my tattoos?” Chanyeol inquired, nibbling at his jaw.

“Yeah,” he admitted quietly. “Sometimes I want to rip your clothes off just to see them, to touch them-”

“Wow, stop right there mister or I won’t be able to resist jumping you.” Chanyeol cut in, pushing at Jongin’s naked chest. “No more dirty talk.”

Jongin widened his eyes at that, blushing madly. He hasn’t realized how sexual it sounded. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered.

Chanyeol cooed, pinching his cheek—a new habit of his it seemed. His boyfriend was just so cute. “Don’t apologize, but refrain from talking about ripping my clothes off when you’re naked and sitting on my dick.” he chuckled.

Jongin ducked his head, embarrassed. “What I meant is,” he continued after a silence. “I’m not punishing you or anything. It’s not a test either. I really want you, Chanyeol.” At the drummer’s nod, he grinned. “I just thought I needed to make it clear.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said sincerely. “For telling me.” He bit his lips nervously. “I was worried. I’m not used to be in a serious relationship and I fucked up in the past…I know you don’t trust me fully yet, but I’m doing my best to be a good boyfriend and I hope it’ll come with time.”

Nodding, Jongin’s fingers brushed his cheek. “I’m doing my best too.”

Chanyeol realized that Jongin must have been as impatient and nervous about fucking up than him. The drummer didn’t know much about Jongin’s past love life but it seemed obvious that he has had experiences before him. Chanyeol wondered if his past lovers treated him well, if he was happy, if he got his heart broken. He wanted to ask, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was glad he wasn’t Jongin’s first relationship though. The pressure would have been ten times worse.

“I really like you.” Chanyeol whispered, surprising even himself with the confession.  

Jongin’s eyes widened before he grinned widely. “I like you too. Let’s make it work— _us_.”

Chanyeol nodded and closed his eyes when the younger bent down to close the distance between their lips. He had a feeling they could do it: make it work.

 

 

 


	5. Dumb'Stick's birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol was thirteen when he started dreaming of becoming a musician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important for you to have a glimpse of Chanyeol's past, of Junmyeon and Chanyeol's relationship, and how Dumb'Stick was born! Hope you enjoy :)

Chanyeol was thirteen when he started dreaming of becoming a musician. He loved listening to music everyday, especially rock, and he couldn’t imagine himself doing something else in life. Music was everything for him, there was nothing else he wanted much than doing music. He began learning guitar by himself, looking up videos on the internet every day when he was done studying. Sometimes he would even skip doing his homework to practice. His parents didn’t like it, of course, but offered him a compromise. Chanyeol would graduate first, then he could do as he pleased.

In theory, it was feasible and it was the right thing to do, but Chanyeol didn’t like studying—didn’t want to study at all. For him, it was a loss of time. He still complied with his parents’ offer though but he wasn’t happy with it. He felt like he wasn’t living his life, but someone else’s. He endured it for two years. At fifteen, Chanyeol started making covers on the weekend in secret, when his parents weren’t home—his sister knew but didn’t tell a soul, understanding how much it meant for is baby brother—and got acquainted with the music shop seller down the road.

The man, Mr Kwon, would let Chanyeol try out guitars and other instruments when no one was in the shop. He also taught him how to write and compose songs when the shop was closed. His sister was worried. She thought the man was being too nice to Chanyeol and they fought a lot at the time, his big sister fearing for his brother’s safety. She knew how naive Chanyeol was. Chanyeol assured her that the man had no ill intentions though, he even brought her with him once so she could meet him. When Chanyeol was busy, Yura threatened the man not to touch his brother, and bluntly asked him what he wanted from him. Mr Kwon had laughed heartily and promised her that he only liked Chanyeol like a son. He even made a pinky promise with her not to hurt Chanyeol. Yura was still suspicious, but she let it go.

Chanyeol started learning piano too, thanks to Mr Kwon, but when he tried out the drums it was like an evidence. Excited, Chanyeol came home that day to tell his parents he wanted to be a drummer. His parents asked him how he knew and how he would be able to practice and Chanyeol had no other choice than to reveal his secret. At first, his parents were mad that he lied to them, pretending to go study with friends when he was in fact playing music in the music shop close to their house, but after countless fights, Chanyeol’s pleas and tears they relented. His parents thought he was being childish, that it would pass, but at sixteen Chanyeol still wanted to be a musician.

Mr Kwon died when Chanyeol was seventeen. Heart attack. Chanyeol was inconsolable. He stopped eating and going to school, shutting himself in his bedroom all day long. Worried, his parents didn’t know what to do. Yura suggested they let him live his dream, since he was obviously dead serious about it and it was the only thing that made him happy. With some coaxing, they brought Chanyeol out of his shell and enrolled him in a music school. Since it was far from home, he would only come back home for the holidays and some weekends, but Chanyeol was happy. His happiness didn’t last though, because the music school was too strict and didn’t let Chanyeol express himself as much as he wanted. Chanyeol was frustrated. He wanted to make his own music, not study others’ music or become like every other artists out there. He wanted to be special. And free.

At eighteen, he ran away from the school. He packed his things and left one morning without telling anyone. He took the train to the capital, knowing he had better chances to find what he was looking for in the big city. He wandered on the streets until the sun went down, searching for the underground’s music clubs he knew were there somewhere—he had googled them before coming. The bouncers of the clubs wouldn’t let him in since he was too young but Chanyeol didn’t stop trying, knocking on every club’s door.

“I want to be on stage!” he yelled on the empty street, frustrated and exhausted, stomping his foot like a child after another bouncer closed the door to his face.

Someone chuckled and Chanyeol startled at the sound, looking left and right. No one was in sight. “Up there,” a voice singsonged. Looking up, Chanyeol’s eyes met a boy’s amused gaze. “What can you do?” he asked bluntly.

“I can play guitar, piano and the drums. I can also write and compose songs.” he mumbled, a little disheartened.

“Impressive.” the boy said. “What’s your name?”

“Chanyeol.”

“I’m Junmyeon.” the boy smiled. “Wait a minute.” He disappeared from the balcony and Chanyeol waited, gripping his bag tighter. A door opened on his right and Junmyeon appeared. “Come on in, it’s getting cold and you must be hungry.”

Chanyeol hesitated before entering the house, but his stomach started growling, betraying him. Junmyeon hid a smile and Chanyeol flushed in embarrassment. Junmyeon fed him and asked him to play his favorite song, handing him a guitar when Chanyeol replied a small “Creep by Radiohead”. Junmyeon’s house was huge and full of music instruments. His father was in the music industry and the owner of the club downstairs, he learned. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his luck. Junmyeon offered him to stay the night when Chanyeol shared his story but scolded him for running away and worrying his family. With glassy eyes, Chanyeol promised him he would call them the day after.

Chanyeol came home two days after, after meeting Junmyeon’s father. Junmyeon vouched for him, and showed him how talented Chanyeol was despite his young age. When Chanyeol said he wanted to form a rock band, Junmyeon’s father looked thoughtful and offered him to help if Chanyeol’s parents agreed. Chanyeol got the scolding of his life when he came home, and even a slap on the cheek, but he didn’t complain, knowing he asked for it. He knew he acted on impulse and that it was irresponsible and childish. He apologized a lot, explaining himself, his heart hurting as he saw his parents worried and disappointed faces.

They still agreed to let him go to Seoul two months later, after discussing with Junmyeon’s father, but at one condition: he had one year to succeed. If he didn’t, he would come home and go back to study to graduate. Chanyeol agreed easily, knowing he would make it—he had to—whatever it took. He started living with Junmyeon and his family and played at Junmyeon’s father club to repay them and make himself known in the underground scene. He participated in tournaments and won some of them, which leaded him to meet his bandmates and friends: Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. One year later, Dumb’Stick made their first appearance on stage.

It wasn’t easy at first. They struggled to find clubs’ owners who would let them play since they were inexperienced and newbies in the underground scene. Chanyeol cried himself to sleep for weeks, afraid he wouldn’t make it and that all his efforts would go to waste. Junmyeon was there to comfort him and support him when he faltered or when he doubted, slipping into his bed and hugging him tight until his tears faded away. He was studying business at the time and promised Chanyeol he would become their manager once he would graduate. Chanyeol _had to_ succeed. “I want a job.” he would often joke. Chanyeol was grateful to his friend, knowing he wouldn’t be where he was if it wasn’t for Junmyeon. If he hadn’t met Junmyeon...god knew where he would be now. Junmyeon was like an older brother and Chanyeol would be forever indebted to him.

It was a slow process, but eventually Dumb’Stick started to get recognized, gaining more fans as days passed. Junmyeon graduated and became their manager, pulling some strings for Dumb’Stick. It was the little push they needed and the band started to perform on more stages, festivals, and happenings. They also recorded their first album in spring. It was a huge hit and it changed their life drastically. Chanyeol was twenty and content with his life. He had Junmyeon and his friends, their carrier was picking up and they were starting to earn money with their music. Everything was going well.

But nothing lasted forever. Their growing popularity attracted the wrong crowd. Junmyeon could only look from the sideline as Chanyeol lost himself in the clusterfuck that was the underground world. His bandmates weren’t as naive or as immature, knowing where to draw the line between having fun and fucking up. Chanyeol didn’t know though. Chanyeol was a free spirit, he never did anything half-heatedly, including fucking everything up—fucking _himself_ up. He started drinking, hanging with the wrong people, sleeping around, covering his body with tattoos and doing drugs. It didn’t come as a surprise when Chanyeol’s attitude brought them bad press.

At first, no one thought it would become a problem. They all thought he wanted—needed—to unwind after months, years really, of working his ass off for himself, for the band, practicing until his fingers bruised, and writing songs like crazy. Chanyeol claimed he was only living the life of a rock star, like he was supposed to do, said it was all part of a plan. His bandmates couldn’t say anything when Chanyeol had done so much for them, for the band. They wouldn’t be where they were without Chanyeol— _and Junmyeon_. Besides, Chanyeol still wrote, composed songs and performed like a king. His lifestyle didn’t affect the band _that much_ for them to give him an ultimatum. Their hands and feet were tied.

Junmyeon was the one who raised the alarm bells. He was the only one who could slap some sense into Chanyeol’s brain and get away with it, which he did, countless times. Drunk or high Chanyeol apologized, sobbing into his arms again and again like a child and Junmyeon’s anger would fade away. Sober Chanyeol did too, his eyes unfocused, as he held Junmyeon tightly in his arms. But Chanyeol’s promises to be careful, to get better were for naught. Junmyeon was powerless too, his feelings for Chanyeol making him weak. It lasted for months; Chanyeol fucking up, apologizing, then fucking up again. Until it became too much and went downhill that night when he fought and hurt someone, landing his ass in jail. It was the last straw.

After that, Junmyeon—with Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and his father’s help—forced him to go to rehab. They threatened him to call his family if he didn’t go willingly. Surprisingly, Chanyeol agreed. Junmyeon suspected it had been because he didn’t want to disappoint his family again, like he did at eighteen. The manager felt bad, knowing he was betraying him and using his weakness, but they didn’t have a choice. They didn’t want to find Chanyeol badly hurt, dying or overdosed somewhere. The drummer had a bright future after all, they couldn’t let him ruin everything because of his naivety. He stayed in rehab for three months. The band went into hiatus, and Junmyeon eventually turned the page of his unrequited feelings for the drummer.

The rehab helped Chanyeol with his drug addiction, but did nothing for his alcoholic tendencies. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo never talked about it in front of him, but they did with Junmyeon. They knew he didn’t do drugs anymore but he sill drank too much sometimes and caused problems—by being violent, insulting people and the likes. He still slept around too, which worried Junmyeon the most. He didn’t want Chanyeol to get some girl pregnant or worse catch STDs. The bad press was still there too, even after his rehab, and the band’s image suffered because of it despite their talent and popularity. So Junmyeon asked his cousin for help as his last resort.

Junmyeon had never told Jongin everything, about Chanyeol’s past— _their_ past—or all the bad decisions he made when Dumb’Stick became big. He never went into details, just read him some tabloids to explain, talked about the big fight and the jail and practically begged him to help him. Jongin didn’t know about everything else, about the drugs or the rehab. He only knew Chanyeol had issues, drank too much and slept around, that was all. Junmyeon didn’t want him to be too involved in Chanyeol’s mess. Or at least, that was the initial plan.

When Junmyeon realized Jongin had feelings and that it wasn’t one sided, it was already too late. Chanyeol was doing better too. He was healthier, drinking less and less, and not sleeping around anymore. He became another man thanks to Jongin and that man reminded Junmyeon of the endearing, caring and loving boy he had met all those years ago, full of hope, breathing music, and living his dream. Junmyeon couldn’t ruin it all. He didn’t want to be the bad guy. He just hoped he could trust Chanyeol, that he was back on the right track for good, that he wouldn’t fuck it up this time around and that he wouldn’t hurt Jongin. But, most importantly, he didn’t want to see his best friend, his first love, one of the most important people in his life destroy himself like he did in the past.

Chanyeol had to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know that Chanyeol has come a long way to become who he is :)


	6. Come play with my drumstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is the manager of a new rock band. Jealousy insues. Also, Chanyeol and Jongin's relationship takes another turn (yes, sexy times ahead).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this AU has a [NCT counterpart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954877/chapters/15857803). There will be a JaeYong version of this chapter.

Dumb’stick was going to share tonight’s show with Junmyeon’s new kids and Chanyeol was ecstatic at the idea of finally promoting someone else’s band. It made him realize how far they’ve come since they debuted. They weren’t newbies anymore and tonight they would introduce the kids, AnyCity, to their fans. Chanyeol hoped they would like them and spread the word. AnyCity was a very promising group. 

Chanyeol had met the boys about two months ago, when Johnny, their drummer, hit on Junmyeon at an after party. Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the irony of it, and at Junmyeon too for getting attracted—or attracting—men who were younger than him _and_ both drummer in a rock band. Perhaps Junmyeon was one of those guys who had a type of men or something. Of course, Junmyeon had been awkward when Johnny started flirting with him, feeling suddenly very old and out of the loop—he’d told Chanyeol as much the day after. Johnny still charmed his way through his heart, and pants though.

Chanyeol had spent the night snickering at him and waggling his eyebrows as Johnny talked to him, obviously hoping to leave with Junmyeon. It had been cute, really. Johnny fluttering his eyelashes prettily at Junmyeon, smiling and nodding eagerly when he talked. The guy even laughed at Junmyeon’s terrible jokes. He was very determinate to go home with the manager it seemed. Chanyeol had shooed Jongdae away when he tried to approach them and they both spied on the couple, feeling sorry for the poor boy for being interested in someone as dense as their manager.

Junmyeon had just glared at them and sent him a text later in the night. Y _ou’re just jealous you’re not getting any from my cousin ;)_ _—_ which was true _._ Chanyeol guessed at least one of them was getting some. He still groaned and pestered Jongin for sending him nudes or a dick pic, feeling suddenly lonely and horny. Jongin didn’t, obviously. But he got a cute sleepy selfie instead, which didn’t surprise him. Chanyeol had to admit that seeing Jongin’s adorable face and angelic smile before going to sleep was thousand times better than a dick pic.

Later, Junmyeon told Chanyeol that he didn’t agree to be AnyCity’s manager because of Johnny. Apparently, his boyfriend had been against it at first, fearing it would jinx their relationship. Chanyeol thought he had a point, but Junmyeon had been adamant about it. The kids were too damn good for him to ignore it. Junmyeon had money, a reputation and contacts after all, it was an offer Johnny couldn’t refuse even if it hurt his pride. Which was how AnyCity was scheduled to appear in Dumb’stick first part at tonight’s show.

Chanyeol’s giddiness had a lot to do with the fact that Jongin would come tonight too. His boyfriend was finally done with his finals, which meant he could hang out with them and spend the night at Chanyeol’s—hopefully. It wasn’t only about the sex part obviously, but Chanyeol looked forward going to sleep with Jongin, cuddle him, then waking up to his face in the morning. He only knew what Jongin looked like first in the morning through pictures, he couldn’t wait for the real thing. He was sure Jongin was very fluffy and cute in the morning.

Anticipation had Chanyeol bouncing on the sole of his feet at the prospect of going on stage and seeing Jongin. He couldn’t wait. He practiced with Johnny, giving him advices for the concert and showing off a little, just because he could. Johnny didn’t seem to mind, listening to him attentively until Junmyeon appeared. In one millisecond, Johnny’s concentration was gone. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Ah, young love. Junmyeon sent him a pointed stare, arching one of his brows as if saying “like you can talk”, and he cowered, pouting. He quickly fled when Johnny leaned down to press his lips to Junmyeon’s. Chanyeol didn’t want to see _that_. It made him miss Jongin even more.

He bumped into Taeyong on his way to the backstage room and they chuckled at their clumsiness. “What’s up? Are you nervous?” Chanyeol asked.

“A little bit.” Taeyong bit his lips. “Are you? I mean, you’re way more experienced than we are but are you still nervous before going up on stage?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Of course, but it’s different. The stress is more about anticipation than fucking up, you know?”

His eyes glinting in adoration, Taeyong smiled widely. “I can’t wait to feel it.”

“You will soon, don’t worry!” Chanyeol promised, patting his shoulder.

Taeyong blushed slightly and looked at his feet. Chanyeol resisted the urge to coo. That kid was too damn cute for his own good—not as cute as Jongin of course, but Jongin was special anyway. Ruffling the kid’s hair, Chanyeol continued to smile at him warmly. Someone cleared his throat and Chanyeol’s eyes locked with Jaehyun—AnyCity’s singer. Stepping back and dropping his hand, Chanyeol greeted him. “Hey Jaehyun, ready for tonight’s show?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun replied, not looking at him but at Taeyong. He sounded pissed.

Looking back and forth from Taeyong’s embarrassed face and Jaehyun, Chanyeol let out an awkward laugh. “I’ll...let you prepare. See you later guys!” he said before making a quick retreat. He wondered what was Jaehyun’s deal. His eyes found Jongin’s, his boyfriend hovering close to them and he nearly pounced on him, hugging him tight before pecking his lips. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey,” Jongin replied quietly, smiling softly. His voice sounded strained. He looked at Taeyong and Jaehyun behind Chanyeol and looked thoughtful. “Who is- are they?”

“Oh, the kids? They’re AnyCity’s members. You know, Jun’s new band.” Chanyeol said, still hugging him to his chest, his hands mapping out his back. He was unable to keep his hands to himself when Jongin was this close to him. “How are you?”

“Tired, but finally free.” Jongin mumbled, looking up at him. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“I was born ready,” Chanyeol smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Jongin snorted. “Of course you are.” He stepped away from Chanyeol’s embrace. “I meant, are you ready _for the show_?”

Chanyeol reluctantly let him go but linked their fingers together, thumbing his palm. “I am. You know how much I love being on stage.”

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon called—yelled really. “Sound check!”

Groaning, Chanyeol pouted before cupping Jongin’s cheeks. “Need to go. Wait for me?” he asked, catching his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Jongin nodded with a smile and waved him off as he went on stage. Junmyeon saw him and waved at him too. Jongin waved back with a wide smile. When both his cousin and boyfriend disappeared, he hesitated a little, not knowing what to do before deciding that he should watch Dumb’stick’s practice. It’s been a while after all.

Chanyeol sounded and looked excited, joking around with his band mates and the technicians like an oversized child. Jongin couldn’t help but smile at his antics. He’d miss this, seeing the guys, hearing their music. Baekhyun blew him flying kisses, ignoring Chanyeol’s threats, and Jongin laughed, catching them.

When the finale rehearsal started though, Chanyeol became serious again, concentrating on his drums. Jongin liked to see him like this, focused. He was the hottest and the most charming when he was on stage, playing like his life depended on it. He wore a black wife beater, as usual, and Jongin swallowed as his eyes followed the lines of his tattoos, then watched his muscles flexing and his callous fingers tightening on his sticks. It did things to Jongin, particularly to his dick, and he crossed his legs, willing his boner away.

He was little nervous himself, knowing that Chanyeol expected them to take another step into their relationship tonight after the show so it was a good thing that he could spend some time by himself. Chanyeol had already started throwing him innuendos, obviously anticipating whatever would happen tonight between them and not being anxious about it like Jongin was. On one hand it was nice that Chanyeol wanted him as much as Jongin wanted him, and that he clearly didn’t second guess the status of their relationship, but at the same time it made Jongin antsy. He was still being careful around the drummer.

Jongin felt a little guilty to have those thoughts but he couldn’t be as carefree as Chanyeol was concerning their relationship. He had to stay level headed because he couldn’t afford to get hurt. He knew he wasn’t being fair but he still didn’t fully trust Chanyeol yet. Part of it was because of what he knew of Chanyeol’s past, what he’d seen when he was fake dating him, and also the fact that they indeed were _fake_ dating at first. Anyway, Jongin truly liked Chanyeol. He liked him very much. But he was afraid of feeling let down, of getting hurt. He had seen the way Chanyeol had acted with that Taeyong kid earlier. Jongin couldn’t be sure because he hadn’t heard their conversation nor seen the whole scene but it looked like they were flirting and it had made him uneasy.

When Chanyeol had come to him, beaming at him, Jongin’s stomach was in knots but Chanyeol’s smile had been blinding and very sincere-looking so he had dropped it. He didn’t want to sound like some over-jealous boyfriend, getting pissed each time Chanyeol talked to another person. It’s just that he had seen that kid’s eyes, his blush too, and he had seen himself in his place, Chanyeol smiling down at _him_ and ruffling _his_ hair. Jongin had clearly looked too much into things because the drummer didn’t mind hugging and kissing Jongin in front of Taeyong. If he had, Jongin would have flip.

So really, Jongin knew he was being a shitty boyfriend because of his own insecurities, doubting Chanyeol and all, but he couldn’t help it. His relationship with Chanyeol still didn’t feel real. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them messed up somehow, which was very fucked up. Junmyeon had told him before, that Chanyeol had lost himself before, but that deep down he was a good guy. Jongin trusted him on this, even though Junmyeon’s past feelings for the drummer were clearly influencing his opinion. His cousin wanted nothing but the best for him, Jongin knew that.

As soon as the rehearsal ended, Chanyeol came running to Jongin, locking their lips together in a deep kiss. He was sweaty and it should be gross but Jongin had always found it hot so he let Chanyeol’s big hands enveloping him in a hug and slide under his shirt as the drummer backed him up in a corner. “I want you so bad,” he grunted against his lips, before diving in and sucking on his tongue. “I can’t wait to have you all for myself.” Jongin moaned, shivering as Chanyeol’s fingers played with the hem of his boxers. He could feel Chanyeol’s growing hard against him and he let out an embarrassed yelp when his boyfriend started grinding on him.

“Stop it,” he gasped between kisses. “People will see!”

Chanyeol drew back with a whine and dropped his forehead against his shoulder, his warm breath hitting Jongin’s skin. “I should probably go change.”

“Yeah, you should.” Jongin rasped out, out of breath and flushed. “I’ll wait for you by the stage.”

“Oh, for a good luck kiss?” Chanyeol teased him, pressing his lips to his cheek. “I’d like that.”

Nodding, Jongin smiled at him shyly and pushed at his chest. “Go.”

Chanyeol complied, but not before kissing him sweetly. Jongin sighed loudly and adjusted his clothes, hoping no one could see the tent forming in his pants. When he looked up, his eyes met Junmyeon’s and his cousin smirked. Flipping him the bird, Jongin huffed and hurried backstage to wait for Chanyeol. He had to wait until AnyCity ended their show before seeing Chanyeol again, the drummer and his band mates staying together before every stage. “Bonding time,” Chanyeol had explained. “To concentrate, to focus on our music.” Jongin respected that. He didn’t want to distract them.

Junmyeon joined him when AnyCity’s members went on stage, nudging him with his hip. “So, a little bird told me tonight is the night?” he asked, sounding amused.

“Shut up. You should look at your boyfriend instead of teasing me.” Jongin whispered.

“Don’t change the subject,” Junmyeon replied. “Seriously though, are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m not exactly a virgin, Jun.” Jongin deadpanned.

“I’m not talking about sex—for the record, I don’t want to know about your sex life.” his cousin grimaced. “I’m talking about your relationship.”

Jongin shrugged. “We’re good. I guess.”

“You guess?” Junmyeon, parroted, incredulous.

Sighing, Jongin played with his sleeves. “I’m worried, that’s all. Earlier, I saw him with that kid, Taeyong, and...I don’t know, it was strange.”

“Look, it’s true that Taeyong did have a little crush on Chanyeol before, but he’s just a kid, nothing happened between them and Chanyeol has never looked at him that way—and never will.” Junmyeon reasoned. “Besides, I’m not sure Jaehyun would be pleased. Jaehyun is the boyfriend by the way.” His cousin sent him a concerned look, patting his shoulder. “What I meant is, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Jongin groaned. “Which is why it’s stupid. I just can’t help it. I’m scared. But thank you, for telling me, I don’t think Chanyeol is aware of it.”

Junmyeon snorted. “He says I’m oblivious but he’s worse than me.”

“I know.” Jongin smiled.

“He likes you very much, you know.” Junmyeon’s face softened. “He has issues, that’s true, and you’ll probably have some bumps along the road I won’t lie but he’s worth it, Jongin.” He nibbled on his lip, hesitating. “Come to me if you have Chanyeol-troubles, okay?”

“Why? Are you a Chanyeol-specialist or something?” Jongin chuckled.

His cousin shrugged. “Something like that.” he said.

Jongin sent him a questioning look but Junmyeon looked back at the stage. AnyCity’s show had ended. Chanyeol came by just a few minutes after, freshly showered, dressed to impress and smiling. He made a beeline for Jongin and stole him a few kisses. “See you after, babe,” he whispered.

“Break a leg,” Jongin grinned, chasing his mouth as Chanyeol pulled away, beaming. He watched his wings tattoo on his back moved as he hopped onto the stage while rolling his shoulders, the fans screaming his name. He was soon followed by Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who hugged Jongin quickly before going on stage and the yells became louder if possible. Jongin laughed and took the chair one of the staffs offered him, ready to enjoy the show.

After the concert, Baekhyun called dibs on the shower first. Chanyeol was out of breath and exhausted, but he looked content. “There’s an after party with the AnyCity kids, do you mind if we go?” he asked Jongin, his voice rough. It went straight to his dick but Jongin pushed the thought away, nodding in agreement. They hung out backstage as the guys took turn showering, the AnyCity kids waiting for them at some club.

“Aren’t they minors though?” Jongin asked out of the blue, curious.

“Not all of them are,” Junmyeon replied. “But we’ll make sure no one will serve any alcohol to the minors.”

Jongdae laughed. “We’ll be in the VIP area anyway, this club has a private room so we’ll be good. It’ll be only the kids, the staff and us.”

“Oh,” Jongin said, surprised. “It’s nice.”

When it was Chanyeol’s turn to go shower, Baekhyun plopped himself beside Jongin, smirking at him. “I heard you’ll use the condoms I gave Chanyeol tonight?”

Getting red in the face, Jongin groaned as Jongdae cackled. Junmyeon only snickered, the traitor. “Why are you all so concerned by our sex life?”

“Because, you’re the hottest couple around us right now. I’m rooting for you okay.” Baekhyun said seriously. “And Chanyeol keeps blabbing about it.”

“I swear to god-”

“He’s just happy.” Baekhyun cut him off with a fond smile. “Not only because he’ll finally get laid. By the way, he’s usually a bit wild in the bedroom, you’re warned.”

Kyungsoo nearly choked. “How do you even know?”

“I know everything,” Baekhyun replied seriously. “Like I know you’re into big guys that you can manhandle-”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Jongdae yelled. “TMI, guys.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Anyway,” he trailed off, looking back at Jongin. “I hope you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” Chanyeol inquired as he came into the room, only wearing a towel. Jongin stared, cursing in his head. Chanyeol has been working out.

Baekhyun saw his reaction and smirked. “Oh you know, having some fun.”

Jongin blushed furiously but kept his gaze on Chanyeol’s mouth-watering body. The drummer looked confused by Baekhyun’s reply but he ignored it in favor of kissing Jongin, slow and sensual.

Jongdae whined. “Too much PDA guys.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but still pulled away to get dressed. Jongin’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He’d seen Chanyeol’s half-naked countless times before, but it was different. Now that he knew they were going to be up close and personal he suddenly felt self-conscious. Chanyeol was hot, and the guy knew it, always parading himself in different state of undress. Besides, he had slept around a lot so he was feeling good in his own skin. Jongin wasn’t—confident, experienced. He’s had his fair share of boys and girls in his life _and bed_ , but not that many. He knew he looked good, particularly after a shower, but he always felt shy whenever he fell into bed with someone for the first time.

Jongin was usually an awkward turtle with strangers and so was he with first times. First meeting, first conversation, first hug, first compliment, first kiss...He was comfortable with Chanyeol, he knew his boyfriend would take good care of him, but he was still nervous. What if Chanyeol didn’t find him good-looking enough? Or sexy? What if he wasn’t turned on? What if the sex was bad with Jongin? The younger couldn’t help but worry. He hoped the after party would distract him and help him relax.

Chanyeol wore freaking leather pants and a white wife-beater, leaving most of his tattoos exposed and enhancing his muscled chest. Jongin whimpered. He looked down at himself and pouted. He was wearing washed out jeans and a pink sweater. Not really the sexiest outfit to go party and seduced his boyfriend, he thought dryly. “Aren’t I under dressed?” he asked quietly.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind, draping himself all over him. “You look really good, babe.” Chanyeol assured him, pecking his lips. “You probably look better naked but...” he trailed off, smirking. “Later.”

Jongin hit his arm. “Shut up.”

“I’m very lucky to have such a beauty as my boyfriend,” Chanyeol commented, sounding sincere.

Jongin blushed. “You’re the hot one.” he mumbled.

Chanyeol’s smile widened. “You find me hot?”

“Of course,” Jongin frowned, surprised. “Everyone thinks you’re hot.”

“Well, thank you.” Chanyeol beamed. “I think it’s the first time you outright say it to my face.”

Oh. He was right. Jongin had never voiced out his thoughts or feelings about Chanyeol before. “Now you know.”

“What else are you hiding from me, boyfriend?” Chanyeol teased him, clearly amused by his embarrassment.

“You’ll see later,” Jongin responded, feeling bold. “Now, hush.”

Chanyeol stared at him and licked his lips, nodding and not commenting. Jongin was stunned, usually the drummer would throw him some witty remark. Kyungsoo exited the bathroom soon after and Chanyeol pulled him to the door. He wrapped his arms around Jongin to lead him through the crowd, smiling and talking to his fans as the walked to the club while making sure no one touched his boyfriend. Jongin kept his eyes on the floor and leaned back against his chest, letting out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the club.

AnyCity members stood up as they opened the door and both bands congratulated each other, talking animatedly about the show. Jongin noticed that Taeyong mostly kept to himself and didn’t come close to Chanyeol. He kept looking at his boyfriend sadly and Jongin wondered if something happened. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one being jealous. He felt a little bad for the guy so he maneuvered through the people in the room and sat besides him.

“Hi,” he said, smiling.

“Hi,” Taeyong replied shyly, his eyes widening in surprise at his presence.

“I’m Jongin-”

“Chanyeol’s boyfriend, yes, I know.” Taeyong cut in, nodding. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“It was nice!” he grinned. “Your music is really good too.”

“Thank you.”

“Jun told me you wrote the lyrics?” he asked, trying to sound interested and friendly. Taeyong looked way too serious and uncomfortable in his opinion.

Taeyong’s lips lifted up shyly. “We all write songs, but I wrote most of them yes.”

“That’s really impressive.” Jongin said, in awe.

Taeyong smiled again but his smile fell when he looked behind Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin turned around and saw Jaehyun watching them closely, looking away when he was caught staring. “Your boyfriend is mad?”

Taeyong looked surprised. “He’s jealous.” he sighed, shaking his head. “Which is stupid. He can be dumb sometimes.”

“We’re dumb when we’re in love,” Jongin said softly.

“I guess.” Taeyong admitted, his shoulders slumping.

“You should go see him,” Jongin advised. “You don’t have to talk, just go to him, show him that you want to be with him.”

Taeyong bit his lips and nodded. “Thank you.” he looked grateful and Jongin ruffled his hair. He understood why Chanyeol was smitten. The kid was cute. Taeyong awkwardly made his way to his boyfriend and nudged him softly, wrapping his hand around his wrist before intertwining their fingers. Jaehyun looked down at their hands and gave him a soft smile. Jongin beamed, feeling accomplished.

Chanyeol chose this moment to join him. “Hey, boyfriend.”

“Hey yourself,” he said softly. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Chanyeol admitted, putting his glass of beer on the table. “Are you bored?”

“No,” Jongin shook his head.

“You ruined my line...” Chanyeol pouted.

“Which line?” Jongin chuckled.

“Wanna get out of here?” he whispered into Jongin’s ear, lowering his tone.

It sent shivers down Jongin’s spine and he bit his lips, suppressing a groan. “This party is for your band and AnyCity, we can’t leave so soon.”

Chanyeol stared at him longer than necessary. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re gaining time because you’re nervous or scared to be left alone with me.”

Crap. Jongin laughed uneasily. “What is this nonsense.”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol called. “Look at me.” His boyfriend did. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or to pressure you into anything...”

“I-It’s not that...” Jongin stuttered. He didn’t want Chanyeol to get the wrong impression. His boyfriend sounded put off by his attitude which was the last thing he wanted. “I do...want it—you. I just...I’m just nervous.”

The drummer smiled, relieved. “You’re cute.” he cooed. “But really, we don’t have to do anything. No pressure.”

Jongin nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. “I know. But I want you.” he admitted, looking him in the eyes. Chanyeol offered him a tender smile.

They stayed for about two more hours, Chanyeol being a social butterfly as he chatted with the staff and AnyCity’s members. When they left, Junmyeon winked at him while Baekhyun snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was embarrassing. Chanyeol punched his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Jongin’s shoulders, tugging him outside.

“Didn’t you drink?” Jongin asked when they approached Chanyeol’s car.

“Only one glass, I promise.” Chanyeol said, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. “I knew I would drive, babe.”

Jongin grinned and hopped into the car. The drive to Chanyeol’s flat was quiet, Chanyeol humming to the song playing on the radio, his hand resting on Jongin’s thigh. Jongin watched his side profile in silence. He looked older, more mature right now than when he was on stage. Jongin had noticed that Chanyeol had many different sides. He wasn’t always the reckless and wild drummer of a rock band. Jongin knew that most of it was an image anyway. The Chanyeol he had learned to know was quieter, calmer and softer. Jongin liked it. A lot. Even if a wild Chanyeol was _hot_ as fuck, he had to admit.

Chanyeol offered him to take a shower when they arrived, after giving him a tour of course. It was the first time Jongin came to Chanyeol’s apartment after all. It was a big open space with instruments everywhere and a huge window with a beautiful view of the city’s night lights. It fitted him. Jongin hadn’t brought pajamas or even changes. He wondered if he should just forgo clothes and wander naked when he finished showering. Chanyeol wouldn’t mind, he bet. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out.

The drummer was lying on the couch, his eyes closed as Jongin hovered close to him, watching him fondly. He opened his eyes and grinned as he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him, beckoning him closer and pulling him down with him. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s upper body and hummed contently. “You’re being unfair, tempting me like that.”

Jongin sorted. “As if.”

Chanyeol’s hands traveled down his back and hips, caressing his sides. “I meant it, you know. We don’t have to do anything. I can lend you pants and we can snuggle on the bed and sleep in each other’s arms.”

“We’ll do all of that,” Jongin said softly. “But first, I intend to play with your drumstick.” he snickered.

“You did not...” Chanyeol gasped dramatically.

Jongin burst out laughing. “I did.”

Chanyeol groaned. He let Jongin pull away and sit on the edge of the couch. “Feels good,” Chanyeol purred, leaning into the touch, as Jongin threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Why aren’t you already naked? You spend your life half-naked.” Jongin complained, pulling softly at his locks.

Sitting up, Chanyeol cupped his nape and brought their foreheads together. “I’m nervous too, you know.”

Surprised, Jongin bit his lips. “Really?” he whispered, hopeful.

“Of course,” he nodded. “You know, it’s kinda new for me. This—us. It’s the healthiest relationship I ever had and I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Jongin blinked up at that. He didn’t know much about Chanyeol’s past relationships. He only knew he slept around a lot.

“Scratch that, it’s the _only_ relationship I’ve ever had.” he added, laughing.

Licking his lips, Jongin wrapped his fingers around his wrist. “Let’s just go slow.” he whispered.

Nodding, Chanyeol bumped their noses together before catching his lips in a kiss. They started slow, kissing languidly, unhurriedly, exploring each other’s mouth. Jongin’s eager fingers started pulling Chanyeol’s top over his head, his palm roaming his chest like he did so many times before in the confine of his dorm room. Chanyeol nibbled on his upper lip, his kiss getting more aggressive as his hands mapped out Jongin’s torso. “Slow,” Jongin repeated against his mouth. Chanyeol complied, going back to kiss him less frantically.

“Bed,” Chanyeol mumbled, drawing back. Jongin nodded and let him guide him to the bed, Chanyeol throwing himself onto the mattress and lying on his back. The younger quickly joined him, straddling him, his knees bracketing his hips. Chanyeol searched for his mouth again and caressed his thighs, palming them. “Can I touch you?” he asked. Jongin nodded and his breath itched when the drummer’s hands wandered on his ass, grabbing his ass cheeks firmly. Groaning, he squeezed them as he licked into Jongin’s mouth, canting his hips to get some friction on his erected cock.

Jongin gasped when he felt it, Chanyeol’s cock poking his stomach. He blushed but kept kissing the drummer thoroughly, grinding down on him to relieve his own hard on. Chanyeol’s hands felt big on his butt and Jongin’s dick twitched as he imagined them wrapped around his hips and thighs as he fucked into him, or around his cock—he wasn’t picky. As if reading his thoughts, one of Chanyeol’s hands moved up to discard the towel around Jongin’s middle before sliding in between their bodies to unzip his pants. His knuckles brushed Jongin’s cock and the younger cried out in surprise, pulling away from his lips.

Chanyeol pushed his pants down as much as he could with Jongin still straddling him, his cock springing free and slapping against his stomach. The younger stared, entranced. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the view but can you let me take off my pants, babe?” Chanyeol inquired, chuckling. Jongin rolled on the bed next to him and watched as Chanyeol shimmied out of his pants, throwing them on the floor. Fuck, Jongin thought, he had gone to the after party commando. It was freaking hot. The drummer smirked and grabbed Jongin’s ankles, pulling him down with him. He settled between his thighs and kissed his pout away.

“You’re so hot,” he sighed, guiding Jongin’s legs around his waist. He glanced at Jongin’s cock, begging for attention, and wrapped one hand around it, stroking it at a slow pace. “I really want to be inside of you. Will you let me?” he inquired as Jongin moaned and writhed underneath him.

“Y-Yes, please,” Jongin whimpered, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s hips as he continued to jerk him off leisurely.

The drummer latched his mouth on Jongin’s neck, sucking a bruise there, licking at the abused skin when a red mark blossomed. Jongin gasped and planted his nails into his biceps, urging him on. Chanyeol searched the bed, letting go of Jongin’s hard on for a little while to retrieve a condom and the lube under his pillow. “Were you that confident that we would have sex?” Jongin laughed, pinching his nipple. Yelping, Chanyeol sent him an offended look.

“Let me,” the younger said, sitting up. He let his legs fall from Chanyeol’s hips gracefully and took the condom from his hands. He opened the folder with his teeth and rolled the condom on Chanyeol’s cock, looking him in the eyes as he did. Chanyeol watched him, his mouth slightly open, hissing when one of Jongin’s hands started pumping Chanyeol a few times while the other massaged his balls.

Chanyeol let him do as he pleased, moaning and panting, Jongin jerking off steadily while sucking on his lip. Chanyeol dropped his hands from his boyfriend’s hips, wrapping one around Jongin’s dick, the other palming the inside of his thigh before going south. Spreading his legs wider, Jongin gasped as Chanyeol’s finger poked his rim. “Jongin, how do you want it?” Groaning, Jongin forgot all about his shyness and insecurities, shamelessly admitting what he wanted. “I want to ride you.” The drummer shuddered and nodded, pulling his hand away and going back to lie on his back. Jongin’s eyes looked at his cock, standing proud, and licked his lips. “I’ll definitely suck you off later, I’ve been dreaming to do that for ages.”

Choking on air, Chanyeol groaned and tugged him closer. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll blow my load before we even start.”

Snickering, Jongin straddled him again and took the lube to stretch himself quickly. Chanyeol arched one eyebrow when he threw the bottle away and lifted his hips to guide the drummer’s cock inside of him. “That was quick-” he groaned. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Been a while,” Jongin gritted his teeth and bottomed out. Chanyeol’s hands came to rest on his hips, drawing circles on it until Jongin adjusted. When he was ready, he started rotating his hips, moving slowly at first before putting his palms on Chanyeol’s chest to lift himself up. Each time he dropped back down on Chanyeol’s cock, they both moaned. The drummer’s cock felt so good inside of him, Jongin wondered why they had waited so long to do that. _Right_ , he thought dryly, _because I didn’t want to be distracted_. In a sense, it was better that way because he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from sitting on Chanyeol’s dick if they had done it before.

Chanyeol was panting, his mouth hanging open, pressing his fingers into Jongin’s skin as his boyfriend rode him, using his cock to pleasure himself. He was kinda amazed to see his usually shy boyfriend being so dominating and sexy. Jongin’s flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, the moans he let out each time Chanyeol’s cock pushed deeper inside of him, the way his eyelashes fluttered open and close, his hooded gaze locked on Chanyeol’s own, the feeling of his ass slapping on Chanyeol’s pelvis and his cock bobbing against his stomach at each move were driving the drummer crazy. Jongin was really something else.

Jongin sped up the pace when he found the right angle, Chanyeol’s cock hitting his prostate dead on. He whined and curled his toes as he fucked himself onto Chanyeol’s length, the drummer helping him move and thrusting up to bring him to his orgasm. With one last cry, Jongin came on his stomach untouched and clenched around Chanyeol. He let the drummer roll them over and fuck him into the mattress as he chased his own climax. Chanyeol came in the condom with a grunt a few seconds later and slipped out of Jongin’s body with a hiss. Slumping on him unceremoniously and while regaining his breathing, he peppered kisses onto Jongin’s temple, whispering “thank you”, “that was good”, “I like you so much, Jongin” in his boyfriend’s ear.

Spent but content, Jongin hummed simply, keeping his eyes close as his mouth searched for Chanyeol’s. They kissed languidly, Jongin caressing Chanyeol’s back. “That was good,” he said when they broke away.

“Only good?” Chanyeol inquired.

“Very good,” he replied. “But there’s still room for improvement.”

Chanyeol burst out laughing at that. “I’ll have to do better next time then.”

Jongin nodded eagerly, petting his hair. “Yeah.”

“Was your ex better?” Chanyeol asked innocently.

“Oh my god,” Jongin chuckled. “I was joking, Chanyeol.”

“You didn’t reply.” Chanyeol remarked, frowning.

“It’s a very dumb question because 1) we don’t talk about exes 2) of course he would be better since it’s only our first time together,” Jongin reasoned, tugging at his hair. Chanyeol hissed and Jongin scratched his scalp in apology. “But really, don’t take it so seriously. I loved it. You were good. Don’t sweat it, okay?”

Humming, Chanyeol wasn’t totally convinced.

“Besides you were holding back, right? You let me do all the work.” Jongin smiled.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” Chanyeol shrugged, tightening his grip on him and nosing at his cheek.

Jongin looked offended. “Don’t hold back, I’m not some fragile thing you know.”

“I know.” Chanyeol said, kissing his lips to appease him. “But I’m still worried I’ll break you.”

There was a silence and Chanyeol bit his lips, wondering if he said something wrong. Then, Jongin started pulling away and the drummer panicked, ready to apologize and grab his wrist but his boyfriend only changed their position, pushing Chanyeol to lie on his back so he could pillow his head on his chest, wrap an arm around his waist and tangle their legs together. “You won’t. I’m not going anywhere.”

It sounded like a promise, a promise that the drummer wanted to believe. Chanyeol’s heart soared and he smiled, kissing the top of Jongin’s head. Sighing happily, Jongin started tracing arabesques on Chanyeol’s skin, looking at the tattoos on his arms when his eyes caught one in particular. “If you can't live longer, live deeper.” he read. “It’s nice.”

Chanyeol hummed.

“Why did you do it?” Jongin asked, curious. He’d started asking Chanyeol about his tattoos’ meaning for a while now, since they started dating, discovering them one by one.

“You might not like it...” Chanyeol mumbled, holding his arm in the air as he inspected it. Jongin looked up at him, jutting out his lower lip. “Fine. My ex. He has the same.”

“Oh,” Jongin replied dumbly. Exes talk after their first time. _Nice_. “Was he...important to you?”

“First love.” Chanyeol shrugged, before turning on his side and pulling Jongin towards him to kiss him. “Let’s not talk about him right now though. It kills the mood.”

Agreeing, Jongin smiled and let the drummer kiss him deeply, rolling them over and settling between Jongin’s legs. “Aren’t you tired?”

“For you? Never.” Chanyeol chuckled between kisses, trailing his mouth to Jongin’s jaw and neck as he started grinding his hips. Jongin’s cock twitched and he moaned softly. “Wanna suck you off, babe.” Chanyeol mumbled, not waiting for a response before going down on Jongin. The younger could only gasp and grip the sheets, closing his eyes as the pleasure consumed him. 


End file.
